


And the Most Fragile Things Lead You Home

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Series: Every Second Counts [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, But Not Enough Since She's Still Shamelessly Here, Failed at Pretending to Have Plot, I Stopped Pretending This Thing is Not Dead, M/M, Or Be Anything Relevant, The Writer Hates Herself, but not anymore
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 61,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: "Kindness is not useless. Just don't use it to turn me or anyone into a tragedy."





	1. Hop, Hop, Hopscotch

 

 

_"ฉันไม่มีเรื่องตลกจะเล่าเพื่อตลกอย่างทุกที วันนี้ไม่ได้เตรียมมา ไม่ได้มีโอกาสคุยกับแม่ หัวข้อส่วนใหญ่ของพวกเราในครั้งที่ผ่านๆ มา เพราะตอนนี้แม่ฉันหนีไปเที่ยวชายหาดแล้ว ขอบคุณทุกคนที่มาโดยคาดหวังแบบนั้น บางทีสิ่งที่ฉันพูดถึงจากนี้อาจทำให้คุณหัวเราะก็ได้ เพราะฉันคิดว่าสักช่วงหนึ่งในชีวิตของทุกคนในเมืองนี้ พวกเราหัวเราะเยาะที่นี่กันมาก่อน_

_ฉันเพิ่งหัวเราะมันไปเมื่อไม่นานนี้เอง"_

 

 

Ò

 

 

พออากาศอุ่นหุ้มมือ ทอมเพิ่งรับรู้น้ำหนักของความชาจรดปลายนิ้ว มิดเดิลดิทช์เหยียดแขนขาคลายเมื่อยอยู่ข้างเขาในห้องพัก ทอมเดินไปชงชาตรงโต๊ะวางกาน้ำ “ให้ตายเถอะ ลืมไปแล้วนะเนี่ยว่าชั้นใต้ดินหนาวขนาดไหน ลังก็หนักชะมัด เปลี่ยนที่เก็บหนังสือเก่าเถอะ”

 

“นั่นอยู่นอกเหนืออำนาจของฉัน”

 

“ไหงงั้น!”

 

“เพราะใต้ดินเป็นส่วนของพิพิธภัณฑ์” ทอมมองเพื่อนอย่างขบขันปนสงสาร แต่บันไดทางลงชั้นใต้ดินฝั่งหอสมุดเป็นเพียงทางเชื่อมเท่านั้นเอง

 

“หนังสือยังเป็นของหอสมุดใช่ไหม ไม่ใช่ในแบบของสาธารณะที่พวกเราดูแล นายเข้าใจน่า!”

 

“แต่พวกเราตกลงสัญญาเรื่องใช้พื้นที่เอาไว้แบบนั้น แถมตรงไหนที่พวกเราใช้พื้นที่ร่วมกับทางพิพิธภัณฑ์ ก็จะได้งบสำหรับดูแลเยอะกว่าด้วย แล้วพวกเราต้องการงบสำหรับซ่อมหนังสือ ซึ่งฉันไม่รู้หัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ตอนนั้นตกลงยังไงให้งบส่วนที่ว่ารวมอยู่ตรงนั้นได้” สายน้ำร้อนไหลลงแก้ว ทอมมองดูปลายสายหายจ๋อมลงไปในผิวน้ำชาด้วยกันเอง “พวกเราทำงานอยู่กับมรดกของใครอื่นอีกเยอะ เป็นมรดกส่วนที่ดีเสียด้วย ถ้ามองว่าไม่อย่างนั้นพวกเราคงต้องเสียหนังสือไปหลายเล่มตามนโยบายลดงบประมาณเมื่อหลายปีก่อน ได้ยินว่าพวกเขาอยากให้โละหนังสือเก่าที่ไม่มีใครใช้อ้างอิงในระยะเวลาสามสิบปีออกไป”

 

“โธ่เอ๋ย” มิดเดิลดิทช์รับชาไปดื่ม “อย่างน้อยก็ให้งบสำหรับเก็บเป็นข้อมูลดิจิทัลก่อนสิ เกิดมีใครต้องการมันขึ้นมาในปีที่สามสิบเอ็ดล่ะ นี่มันเหมือนไอเดียเรื่องสักวันจะมีศพที่โดนเผาไปแล้ว แต่วันต่อมารัฐบาลประกาศว่าเราสามารถทำให้คนที่ตายคืนชีพและเป็นอมตะได้เลย นึกถึงความเสียใจของเครือญาติสิ”

 

“ฉันไม่มั่นใจว่าในอุปมานี้ เครือญาติที่ว่าคือเจ้าของงานหรือนักศึกษาที่น่าสงสาร”

 

“คนเขียนต้องมีหนังสือตัวเองเก็บไว้ที่บ้านอยู่แล้ว”

 

“เครือญาติอาจจะมีชิ้นส่วนร่างกายเก็บไว้ -- เดี๋ยวนะ ฉันประเมินความเป็นไปได้ผิด” เขานวดเปลือกตา ยกมือเชิงขอพักจากบทสนทนาสักครู่หนึ่ง

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์ขมวดคิ้วยุ่ง “นายเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า ฉันบอกแล้วโซฟาฉันมันนอนไม่สบาย ตัวนายยาวยังกะหอไอเฟล โซฟาฉันไม่ใช่ที่นอนสำหรับหอไอเฟล”

 

“ฉันจะรีบหาที่อยู่ใหม่”

 

“ถ้าในบ้านฉันไม่มีห้องพักรับรองแขกที่เตียงโคตรสบาย ฉันจะแนะนำให้นายรีบหาห้องใหม่ให้ได้เหมือนกัน ตอนนี้ฉันหมายถึงแค่นายควรย้ายสำมะโนครัวจากโซฟาเข้าห้องนั้นไปซะ”

 

“ขอบใจ โธมัส แต่ฉันไม่อยากรบกวนนายไปมากกว่านี้ นายบอกเองว่าครอบครัวนายชอบโผล่มาหาโดยไม่บอกกล่าว”

 

“ช่าย ครอบครัวฉัน ซึ่งฉันหมายถึงอาตัวแสบที่อยู่ในเมืองนี้และสูงแค่ห้าฟุตเก้านิ้ว เขานอนโซฟานั่นได้สบาย”

 

“ขอบคุณ แต่ --”

 

เดนนิงส์เปิดประตูห้องพัก โผล่หน้าเข้ามา ตัวเธอกระโดดขึ้นลงบนส้นเท้าท่าทางเร่งรีบ “เฮ้ ทอม ฉันขอลาครึ่งวันนะ มีธุระด่วนเข้ามาพอดี ขอโทษด้วย” พูดจบเธอสะบัดหน้า เส้นผมน้ำตาลเข้มสยายปกคลุมไหล่ที่ขยับตามร่างกาย วิ่งออกไปทางประตูอีกฝั่งของหอสมุดโดยไม่รอคำตอบ

 

“หมู่นี้แคทลาบ่อยขึ้นนะ” ทั้งสองสังเกต ทอมทบทวนอากัปกิริยารีบร้อนลุกลี้ลุกลนของบรรณารักษ์ร่วมงานเทียบกับสมัยก่อน เธอไม่เคยขอลากะทันหัน มักจะมีแต่แจ้งลาที่กำหนดไว้อย่างดีแล้วเสมอ หลายครั้งมักเป็นการบอกล่วงหน้าเกือบสัปดาห์ มีเดือนหนึ่งเธอแจ้งลากับเบเนดิกต์แบบแนบตารางงานสำหรับทั้งเดือนมาด้วย หัวหน้าคนเก่าเตือนเรื่องภาพรวมงานกับเงินเดือนหลายครั้ง ทว่าเธอยืนกรานเพียงจะทำอย่างไรก็ได้ ขอแค่เธอยังมีงานอยู่ที่นี่ และสามารถไปทำงานอื่นๆ ของเธอได้ “เขามีปัญหาอะไรหรือเปล่า โธมัส”

 

“ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน ฉันลองถามแล้ว ยายนั่นก็บอกแค่ว่าช่วงนี้งานอีกที่มีปัญหาเรื่องจำนวนคน” มิดเดลดิทช์ทำปากยื่น “ที่นี่ไม่มีใครบอกกันหรอกว่ามีปัญหาอะไร” หมอนั่นไขว้แขน ซุกหน้าเมินหนี

 

“นั่น --”

 

แล้วมิดเดิลดิทช์ก็ลุกพรวด เอานิ้วชี้ทิ่มอุดหู ร้องเพลง _เดอะวินเนอร์เทคอิทออล_ กระนั้นก็ยังอุตส่าห์ถอยหลังกลับมาเอาชาที่ทอมชงให้ไปดื่มต่อที่อื่น

 

นิ้วเขี่ยกระดุมปกคอเสื้อเชิ้ต ทอมถอนหายใจ

 

 

Ò

 

 

“เชคสเปียร์ เชคสเปียร์ เชคสเปียร์ ใครเสนองานของตานั่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเดียวฉันจะเอาหนังสือให้แจ็คกิน”

 

“เธอหมายถึงหมาของเธอที่ชื่อแจ็คใช่ไหม ไม่ใช่ฉันใช่ไหม”

 

ทอมสั่งตัวเองให้ขยับมือเช็คชั้นหนังสือ อย่าแอบฟังอะไรก็ตามที่บรรดาเด็กอีกฝั่งของชั้นบทละครคลาสสิคกำลังโต้เถียงกันอยู่

 

“แล้วทำไมเธอเรียกเชคสเปียร์ว่าตานั่นล่ะ เขาอาจจะเป็นผู้หญิงก็ได้”

 

“ _โอ๊ย_ ขอเถอะ คนพวกนั้นยอมคิดว่าเชคสเปียร์เป็นผู้หญิงแค่เพื่อเลี่ยงความคิดว่านักเขียนที่ดังที่สุดของอังกฤษเป็นเกย์ดู๊ดเท่านั้นแหละ และขอบอกไว้เลย ซอนเนตพวกนั้นน่ะเหรอ? โคตรเกย์”

 

“ฉันจะไม่ยอมให้เกิดการลบโอกาสที่จะมีตัวแทนอันเกรียงไกรแห่งไบเซ็กชวลหรือแพนเซ็กชวลต่อหน้าฉันเด็ดขาด”

 

“เอาเป็นว่าพวกเราจะไม่ใช้บทละครเชคสเปียร์ ฉันเบื่อ สามปีมานี่ก็เชคสเปียร์ เชคสเปียร์ ขอเถอะ ตอนพวกเราเข้ามาก็เล่นเรื่อง _แฮมเลต_ ปีสองก็ _โรมิโอแอนด์จูเลียต_ ปีที่แล้วก็ _เมอร์ชานท์ออฟเวนิส_ ”

 

“นี่อย่าบอกนะเธอมาเข้าชมรมละครเพื่อทำให้แน่ใจว่าปีนี้จะไม่ใช่เชคสเปียร์น่ะ”

 

“ฟ้องร้องฉันเลยสิ ยังไงฉันก็ได้ประวัติดีเคียงข้างคะแนนเฉลี่ยรวมใช่ไหมล่ะ แถมฉันจะไม่ต้องดูเชคสเปียร์อีกปีด้วย วิน-วิน”

 

เขารู้ตัวว่าตนกำลังอ้าปากและหุบปากพะงาบเป็นปลาบนบกอยู่ตามลำพัง แน่นอนว่าด้วยอาชีพ เขาเจอเด็กวัยรุ่นแสดงทัศนคติเบื่อหน่ายระอาการใช้หนังสืออ่านในวิชาภาษาอังกฤษเป็นงานคลาสสิคอยู่ประจำ พวกเขาถึงมีโครงการช่วยอ่านหนังสือพวกนั้นขึ้นมาสำหรับช่วงปิดเทอมฤดูร้อน แต่เขาไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์กับเด็กชมรมละครตามโรงเรียนมัธยมปลายเท่าไรนัก

 

“ _สตรีทคาร์เนมด์ดิซายร์_ ล่ะ”

 

 _ละครเรื่องนั้นเองก็ไม่เลว_ ทอมฮัม พาตัวเองไปเช็คชั้นหนังสือต่อ รำลึกถึงงานละครเวทีสมัยตน

 

“ไม่ ฉันไม่ชอบเรื่องนั้น นางเอกโดนข่มขืนนี่นา ให้ตายเถอะ”

 

“ใช่ แถมบริบทของเรื่องก็โคตรเก่าเลย เรายังต้องการเสียงของปิตาธิปไตยในสมัยคลื่นเฟมินิสต์แรกอยู่อีกเหรอ”

 

“คลื่นที่สองต่างหาก”

 

“ขึ้นอยู่กับว่านับยังไง ฉันบอกแล้ว” คนกล่าวเอาสองนิ้วชี้ระหว่างดวงตาตัวเองกับดวงตาเพื่อนเชิงท้าทาย

 

ฝ่ายสุดท้ายก็ยังได้ยินเม้มปากกลั้นขำระลอกน้อยๆ เด็กพวกนี้ทำให้เขานึกถึงทุกคนในหอสมุดตั้งแต่สมัยก่อน ไม่มีใครคุมบทสนทนาให้ตรงจุดสำเร็จสักคน เมื่อครั้งไอดริสเป็นหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ มีสมาชิกทีมบรรณารักษ์ประเภทที่คอยขัดด้วยเรื่องห่างไกลหัวข้อทั้งหมดเข้ามาเป็นระยะ ประหนึ่งเป็นเสียงกระแอมไอของกาลเวลาระหว่างพวกเขาประจำ

 

ทอมออกเดิน ส้นรองเท้ากระทบกับพื้นตามปกติ เสียงดังพอประมาณไม่ทำให้ใครสนใจขึ้นมา โดยเฉพาะผู้ใช้บริการกลุ่มเล็กที่เขามองเห็นลอดช่องว่างระหว่างยอดทิวหนังสือกับชั้นไม้กั้น แม้อีกใจนึกลังเลเรื่องควรตักเตือนระดับเสียงพูดคุย เพราะสองสามคนในกลุ่มชักเร่งเสียงดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“ขอเถอะ เจฟฟ์ ถ้า _สตรีทคาร์_ เรียกโคตรเก่า ทำไมเชคสเปียร์ยังไม่โดนส่งออกนอกโลกไปอยู่ในสุสานดาวตายแล้วอีกล่ะ”

 

เขาเดินย้อนกลับไป ใช้ข้อนิ้วเคาะชั้นหนังสืออย่างระมัดระวังเสียงที่ตนทำ เด็กทุกคนหันทันที บางคนรีบทำปัดมือเชิงเตือนเพื่อนว่าพวกตนทำเสียงดัง

 

“กำลังหาบทละครกันอยู่เหรอ” ทอมขยับตัวให้พ้นชั้นหนังสือ เผื่อว่ามีใครมองไม่เห็นป้ายเจ้าหน้าที่ดูแลหอสมุดบนกระเป๋าเสื้อเชิ้ต “ขอโทษด้วยนะ พอดีผมได้ยินพวกคุณคุยกันพอดี กับค่อนข้างประหลาดใจ ปกติเราไม่ค่อยมีนักเรียนมาเลือกบทละครกันเอง มักจะเป็นพวกครูมากกว่า”

 

“โรงเรียนเราไม่มีครูที่ปรึกษาชมรมละครน่ะค่ะ” เด็กสาวคนที่ท่าทางเป็นสมาชิกเอกชมรมตอบ “กว่าพวกครูจะตกลงกันได้ว่าแต่ละปีใครจะเป็นที่ปรึกษา ก็เตรียมอะไรไม่ทันแล้ว พวกเราเลยต้องดูแลกันเอง”

 

“รวมถึงเลือกเรื่องที่จะแสดงสินะ”

 

“มีบทที่ไม่ต้องจำเยอะไหมครับ!”

 

“มิน่านายถึงชอบเออออกับซาร่าว่าจะไม่เอาเชคสเปียร์”

 

“ _ยุ่งน่า!_ ”

 

ทอมรีบปลอบให้ทั้งกลุ่มลดเสียง

 

“อ๊ะ งั้น อย่างละครที่คุณชอบคือเรื่องไหน พวกเราแทบไม่ได้เรียนเกี่ยวกับงานคนอื่นเลย”

 

“งานของเชคสเปียร์”

 

เด็กหนุ่มตัวใหญ่โย่งในกลุ่มรีบทำหน้าล้อเลียนเด็กสาวผู้นำ “เห็นไหม!”

 

“เห็นอะไรไม่ทราบ ถ้ามันวัดกันด้วยแค่นี้ก็ไม่ต้องมีละครอื่นหลังพ้นอลิซาเบธันแล้ว!”

 

ทุกคนที่เหลือรุมทำเสียง _ชู่ว_ ใส่สองคน ทอมจึงไม่คิดว่าตนจำเป็นต้องร่วมด้วย

 

“พวกนายสองคนไม่ลืมใช่ไหมว่ามันมีงานคนอื่นในยุคนั้นด้วย”

 

ผู้ใหญ่หนึ่งรายขบขัน เขาเลือกหนังสือบทละครทีละเล่มส่งให้เด็กที่ท่าทางใจเย็นและยืนอยู่ใกล้สุด

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วง ผมไม่ได้จะมาเกลี้ยกล่อมให้พวกคุณเปลี่ยนใจอะไรหรอก ผมมั่นใจว่าพวกคุณแต่ละคนมีเกณฑ์ของตัวเองในการจะชอบอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่งอยู่แล้ว แต่แค่ -- งานเขียนทุกชิ้นมันวิเศษมาก สำหรับโลกที่เคลื่อนไหวไม่หยุด ทุกอย่างดำเนินต่อไปเรื่อยๆ งานเขียนพวกนี้ช่วยจับแต่ละสิ่งเอาไว้ให้อยู่นิ่ง ช่วยสร้างลำดับระเบียบขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความวุ่นวาย แต่ไม่ริดรอนอิสระของพวกใครไป”

 

เข่าย่อลงแตะพื้น เขาไล่แตะสันหนังสือบนชั้นส่วนล่าง

 

“ดังนั้น ผมคิดว่าการสัมผัสสิ่งเหล่านี้ทางใดสักทางหนึ่ง เป็นการพักหายใจมากกว่าน่ะ เพราะพอเอาเวลาที่แตกต่างกันออกไป มนุษย์ก็ยังเป็นมนุษย์ อย่าเกลียดหรือคิดว่าสิ่งเหล่านี้ต้องหายไปเพราะคุณกำลังมองไปข้างหน้าเลย พวกเขาจะไม่เกะกะพวกคุณหรอก ผมสัญญา”

บทละครหยิบออกมาเล่มแล้วเล่มเล่า เขาเลือกงานคลาสสิคแบ่งตามประเภทบทละครส่งให้ แน่นอนว่าย่อมเสนอบทละครเชคสเปียร์โดยไม่หวั่นเกรงต่อสายตากระด้างจากครึ่งหนึ่งในกลุ่ม

 

ขณะมองเด็กกลุ่มนั้นนำตั้งหนังสือไปยังเคาน์เตอร์ยืม-คืนซึ่งมิดเดิลดิทช์กำลังดูแล เสียงทุ้มต่ำทักทายพร้อมปกหนังสือห้อยลงมาจากข้างบน เกือบโดนจมูกทอม “ขอคำแนะนำสำหรับเล่มนี้ทีได้ไหม” คริสยกแขน ดึงหนังสือกลับไปหาตัวก่อนทอมทันหัน พลิกปกแข็งหุ้มบทละครเก่าเปิดอ่าน “ฉันว่าฉันไม่เคยได้ยินชื่อเรื่องนี้ด้วยซ้ำ มีใครตายในนี้หรือเปล่า” นิ้วชี้เคาะปกเรื่อง _ธเวฟต์ไนท์_

 

“ถ้านับตัวละครที่ตายก่อนเริ่มเรื่อง…”

 

“แน่ล่ะว่านายต้องเคยอ่าน” หนังสือปิดดังปับ

 

“ไม่ใช่ว่าผมเคยอ่านหนังสือทุกเล่มบนโลกนี้สักหน่อย”

 

“แต่ของเชคสเปียร์คงหมดแล้วสินะ”

 

“ก็ -- จะออกงานใหม่ในช่วงหลังมานี้ค่อนข้างยากสำหรับเขานะครับ”

 

คริสเอาหนังสือตีต้นแขนเขา ดึงเสียงหัวเราะออกมาจากปากทอม “นายจะไปเยี่ยมมีโดลเลอร์อีกแล้วใช่ไหม ฉันอยากขอไปด้วย”

 

ทุกสิ่งชะงักพลัน ทอมค่อยๆ สำรวจองค์ประกอบใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย อ่านตั้งแต่แนวคิ้วที่ขมวดหากันเล็กน้อย ดวงตาจ้องตรง ปากปิดเรียบเป็นเส้นตรง รอคอยคำตอบรับ

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอครับ คริส”

 

“รุสโซเฝ้าหมอนั่นอยู่ ฉันมีเรื่องอยากคุยกับเธอ”

 

เช้าหลังจากมีโดลเลอร์เข้าห้องผ่าตัด อเล็กซานเดอร์เป็นคนติดต่อมาแจ้งข่าวว่าผู้ป่วยปลอดภัยแล้ว เขาได้สติยี่สิบสองชั่วโมงให้หลัง นั่นเป็นโอกาสเดียวที่ทอมได้เห็นเข้าไปในดวงตาสีซีดอ่อนของมีโดลเลอร์ เพราะสองวันต่อมา ชายผู้นั้นเริ่มกลับมาสื่อสารได้ และปฏิกิริยาตอบรับแรกเมื่อเห็นทอมคือขับไล่ราวอยากปัดเป่าผีร้ายไปให้พ้นปลายเตียง “ _ไม่ต้องถึงขั้นย้ายออกก็ได้ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของเธอ_ ” ฮอปกินส์กล่าวกับเขายามสายวันถัดมาอีก ครั้งทอมติดต่อขอคุยเรื่องยกเลิกสัญญาเช่า

 

ตอนนั้นเขาหลุบตาต่ำครู่หนึ่ง มือกำเป็นหมัดจากนั้นก็คลายเข้ากุมหากันไว้บนตัก ฝืนยกคางขึ้นเพื่อสบมองใดๆ ที่ฮอปกินส์แสดงออกบนหน้า “ _ผมไม่ได้ทำเพื่อความสบายใจของคุณ หรือของเขา_ ”

 

ไม่มีใครอธิบายว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ชนวนความวุ่นวายที่ระเบิดจนซัดมีโดลเลอร์เกือบตกขอบโลก ฮอปกินส์บอกว่าเพราะตนขี้ขลาด รุสโซบอกว่าเพราะเธออ่อนแอ และอเล็กซานเดอร์เพราะว่าเธอไม่รู้ทุกด้าน เธอเล่าส่วนที่เธอรู้เท่านั้น

 

“ _ฉันเป็นแฟนเก่า ของลูกชายของรุสโซ_ ” เธอเปรยลอยๆ ตอนมายืนรอหน้าห้องพักเป็นเพื่อนทอม สีหน้าเธอตอนนั้นปราศจากความรู้สึก ทอมจึงสังเกตมือสั่นระริกถึงปลายนิ้วข้างต้นขาเธอแทน มันเห็นง่ายทีเดียวเพราะสีเล็บตัดกับสีผ้ายีนส์ “ _พอเราเลิกกัน ฉันกลายเป็นเพื่อนรักของรุสโซแทน หมอนั่นไปคบคนอื่นไม่นานก่อนก่อเรื่องให้โดนจับ แต่สุดท้ายก็เลิกไป ฉนไม่รู้ว่ารุสโซเข้ามาสนิทสนมกับฉันเพราะเธอเหงา หรือเพราะเธอหวังว่าฉันจะอยู่นานพอให้กลับไปคบกับลูกชายของเธอ -- แต่ยังไง ตอนนี้รุสโซเป็นครอบครัวของฉัน มากกว่าผู้ชายที่ฉันเคยคบด้วย_ ”

 

ทอมไม่สามารถขุดหาคำตอบส่วนอื่นได้อีก เขารู้เพียงต้องย้ายออกมาจากที่ตึกนั้น ความเกี่ยวข้องระหว่างคนสี่คนพันตูโยงเป็นหยากไย่เหนียวเหนอะ และรู้ว่าต้องย้อนกลับไปหน้าห้องพักในโรงพยาบาลชั้นสี่ซึ่งไม่ต้อนรับตน

 

“เฮ้”

 

ทอมสะดุ้ง สะบัดหน้ามองต้นเสียง คริสยื่นแก้วกระดาษไอร้อนพวยลอยหุ้มฝ่ามือหนามาให้ อีกมือรองห่อชีสเค้กสองชิ้น พวกเขากำลังยืนอยู่ด้วยกันบนทางเท้าฝั่งตรงข้ามรั้วโรงพยาบาล อากาศขมุกขมัวทาทับแสงส้มยามเย็นที่ควรจะสะท้อนกระจกสิ่งก่อสร้างรอบด้าน

 

“อันที่จริง คุณรุสโซคงรอให้คุณมีโดลเลอร์ทำกายภาพเสร็จอยู่ที่แถวศูนย์อาหาร”

 

“ไม่เป็นไร ช่างเถอะ ฉันรอจนกว่านายจะได้กลับไปนั่งทำตัวลึกลับอยู่หน้าห้องมีโดลเลอร์ค่อยคุยกับรุสโซก็ได้ กินซะ ถือซะว่าเป็นค่าคำถาม”

 

รถแวนขายขนมตั้งอยู่ด้านหลัง ประตูติดกระดานดำเขียนเมนูด้วยชอล์ก

 

“คำถามอะไรครับ”

 

“แค่อยากรู้ว่าตะกี้นายเหม่อลอยไปถึงไหน ที่นั่นเจ๋งไหม”

 

“เรื่องเก่าๆ ไม่ถึงเดือนนี่เอง คริส” ทอมจิบชาใส่นม “ถ้าเทียบกัน คงประมาณเลี้ยวหัวมุมตรงสวนนั้นไป” ชีสเค้กละลายบนลิ้น เขาเลียริมฝีปากไม่พูดอะไรอีกหลายคำ

 

“นายหาที่อยู่ใหม่ได้หรือยัง”

 

“ยังเลยครับ บางทีผมคงต้องตัดใจเรื่องอยากอยู่ใกล้ที่ทำงาน”

 

“งบของนายเท่าไรน่ะ”

 

ถึงตรงนี้ ทอมเสมองทางอื่น คริสทำปากเป็นรูปตัวโอแล้วรีบใช้มันกัดชีสเค้กครึ่งชิ้น นิ้วโป้งมือข้างถือแก้วกาแฟกระดาษปาดเช็ดเศษ

 

“โซฟาของมิดเดิลดิทช์เล่นนายอ่วมเลย”

 

โซฟาตัวนั้นในห้องนั่งเล่นทาวน์เฮ้าส์สองชั้นของมิดเดิลดิทช์หุ้มเบาะเลือดหมู ยาวพอสำหรับถึงใต้เข่าทอม “นั่นแค่ยิ่งบอกมากกว่าว่าผมโตมาแบบได้รับการพะเน้าพะนอ”

 

“หมายความว่า ถ้าสมมติโลกนี้คนทุกคนไม่ต้องหาเงินเลี้ยงดูตัวเอง แต่เอาเวลาไปทำอะไรก็ได้ที่อยากทำ นายก็ยังอยากเป็นบรรณารักษ์สินะ”

 

ทอมผงกศีรษะ มือของเขาเย็นมาก อากาศเย็นวันนี้ก็เช่นกัน อุณหภูมิแก้วกระดาษเลือนหายเร็วปานเททิ้ง

 

“คุณล่ะ”

 

“ยูนิคอร์น”

 

คนฟังหันไปดื่มชาต่อ คริสเอาหลังมือตีไหล่เขาอีกรอบ

 

“อะไร พวก นายคิดว่าฉันล้อเล่นหรือไง”

 

“ไม่มีใครเอาเรื่องยูนิคอร์นมาล้อเล่นหรอก คริส”

 

“ฉันนี่แหละ” ทอมเลิกปั้นหน้านิ่ง “ก็ไม่เชิงล้อเล่น ตอนเด็กฉันน่ะอยากเป็นยูนิคอร์น แต่พอโตมามันชักไม่ใช่แผนที่เข้ากับชีวิตที่อยากใช้เท่าไรแฮะ แถมคอนเซปต์ม้ามีเขาที่บ้าผู้หญิงบริสุทธิ์นี่ดูเหยียดเพศเป็นบ้า ฉันอยากเป็นนักเต้นด้วย แต่ตอนนี้มันก็กลายเป็นงานอดิเรกมากกว่า บางทีฉัน เคท แล้วก็ธอมป์สันก็ไปหาคลับเต้นรำ เท่านั้นก็พอแล้ว”

 

“แล้วทำไมคุณถึงมาทำงานนี้”

 

“เพราะฉันเรียนมาทางนี้? ติดเพื่อน? ตอนเลือกเรียนฉันดันเลือกเรียนแบบเผื่ออนาคตว่าจะอยู่ในกองทัพต่อ” คริสนับนิ้วพลางขยำกระดาษรองเค้ก “มาคิดดู ความฝันชีวิตฉันไม่ค่อยเกี่ยวกับเรื่องอาชีพเท่าไร ออกไปทางพอถึงจุดที่ครอบครัวที่นายโตมาเริ่มแยกย้ายกัน อย่างพี่ไปทาง น้องไปทาง นายถามตัวเองว่าอยากกลับไปใช้ชีวิตครอบครัวใหญ่แบบนั้นไหม นายจะเริ่มที่ไหนดี แล้วเหมือนฉันเจอคำตอบบางส่วนกับพวกธอมป์สัน ก็เลยย้ายมาที่นี่”

 

“แล้วกับคำตอบส่วนอื่น…”

 

“ก็เจอในคนอื่น แล้วก็”

 

มือของคริสอุ่นมากตอนเข้ามาแย่งชาเขาดื่ม เช่นเดียวกับคอที่เขาปล่อยชาและคำพูดอื่นไหลรินเข้าไป อุณหภูมิเย็นทั่วนิ้วทอมหายไปหมด

 

“ฉันดีใจที่มันไม่เหมือนกัน”

 

 

Ò

 

 

ฝนตกตอนทั้งสองเข้ามาข้างในโรงพยาบาลอีกครั้ง ค่อนข้างอธิบายสภาพอากาศไม่เชื้อเชิญฤดูร้อนในอีกไม่กี่สับดาห์เท่าไร คริสเดินมากับเขาจนถึงหน้าห้องพักแห่งเดิม “ฉันเคาะให้ไหม” ชายตัวโตโดดเด่นจนคนเดินสวนเหลียวมองหลายต่อหลายครั้งเสนอ เอากำปั้นเคาะประตู

 

รุสโซเป็นคนเปิด เธอเลิกใส่ต่างหูชิ้นใหญ่ ปล่อยผมยาวล้อมใบหน้าอมทุกข์ “โทมัส ขอบคุณที่มาเยี่ยมนะ แต่มีเดอร์ --” ชื่อเล่นที่ทั้งเธอและอีกสามคนใช้เรียกมีโดลเลอร์อย่างชินการขยับลิ้นนั่นสะกิดประสาทเขาร่ำไป “เขาก็ยังไม่ค่อยพร้อมเจอใคร เพื่อนเก่าในกองทัพมาเยี่ยมเขายังปฏิเสธ” _ประสาอะไรกับ_ คุณ ไม่ออกเสียง

 

“แต่ รุสโซ คุณสะดวกคุยกับผมใช่ไหม” คริสเอ่ย เลิกคิ้วขึ้น “ผมมีเรื่องอยากจะถามหน่อย”

 

“ก็ถ้าคุณมีอะไรให้ฉันช่วยได้…”

 

“ผมจะไปนั่งรอข้างหน้าห้องเหมือนทุกทีนะครับ” ทอมขอตัวแยกห่าง เขาไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ยาวชิดผนังทางเดิน เก็บระมัดระวังขายาวโย่งตนแกว่งไขว้ไว้ใต้เก้าอี้

 

รอ

 

คริสคุยบางอย่าง จากตรงนี้ทอมมองไม่เห็นรุสโซแล้ว เขาเลือกมองจ้องหน้าต่างห้องพักโดนม่านข้างในปิดทับ ยังพอบอกได้ว่าหัวเตียงอยู่ทางไหน

 

ชายผู้นั้นหวาดกลัวทอมไปแล้วเรียบร้อย ไม่เหลือความโกรธเกรี้ยวตอนฝ่ายนั้นเบิกตาโพลงซับรับภาพตัวทอมเข้าไปในสมองเพิ่งฟื้นตัว เขาดิ้นรนอยู่ในเปลือกที่ยังติดขัดสุดชีวิต จนทอมทนมองไม่ได้ต้องออกมาคอยข้างนอก แล้วอเล็กซานเดอร์แนะนำให้เขากลับไปก่อน หลังจากนั้นทอมจึงมารอเช่นนี้ ในวันที่ตื่นเช้ามาแล้วเขามีกะจิตกะใจส่งข้อความบอกเพื่อนว่าตอนเย็นตนจะมานั่งตรงนี้

 

รอ

 

บรรดาคนไข้รายอื่นหรือพยาบาลต่างพากันสงสัยว่าเขามาทำอะไร มีความสัมพันธ์เช่นไรกับมีโดลเลอร์ ไม่มีใครกล้าเข้ามาถาม ทอมนึกใคร่รู้ว่าสายตาคนนอกเห็นภาพเช่นไร อาจคิดว่าเขาเป็นลูกหลานเข้าหน้าไม่ติดกับญาติผู้ใหญ่น่าสงสารกระมัง หรือบทบาทปัญหาใดก็ตามที่จินตนาการจะได้รับแรงบันดาลใจจาก _คอร์รีย์_

 

“มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น!”

 

“ยายนั่นไม่ใช่ห้องไถ่บาปของคุณ”

 

สองประโยคสุดท้ายคือสองประโยคแรกที่คริสกับรุสโซขึ้นเสียงใส่กัน ทอมสนใจโดยสัญชาตญาณ ไม่ทันคิดว่าควรลุกขึ้นไปถามไถ่หรือนั่งอยู่ที่เดิม คริสฉีกแผ่นกระดาษ ยัดใส่มือรุสโซ ทว่าเธอจับไว้ไม่หมด หลายส่วนร่วง เศษกระดาษสีสันสดใส เธอรีบคุกเข่าลงเก็บเศษกระดาษเคลือบทีละชิ้น ทุกอย่างไม่ต่างจากตอนเธอน้ำตาเจียนไหล เลิกลั่กตระหนักว่าเพื่อนบ้านควรทำดีต่อกันมากกว่าที่ผ่านมา

 

“ฉันรู้ว่านายอยากรอนานกว่านี้ แต่วันนี้ช่วยกลับกับฉันที”

 

น้ำเสียงคริสขอร้องกว่าตัวเนื้อคำ

 

 

Ò

 

 

“…นั่นการ์ดของเธอใช่ไหม”

 

“ธอมป์สันเล่าให้นายฟัง” “ใช่”

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

 

“ฉันเล่าเรื่องทั้งหมดเกี่ยวกับพวกฮอปกินส์ เท่าที่ฟังจากานาย ให้ยายนั่นฟัง” คริสขยับตัวเล็กน้อยบนเบาะนั่งรถแท็กซี่ “วันนี้ เพราะถ้าใครก็ตามที่ส่งการ์ดคุยกับธอมป์สันไม่ได้ย้ายออกจากตึกนั้นไปแล้ว ก็ต้องเป็นหนึ่งในผู้หญิงสองคนนั้น รุสโซกับอเล็กซานเดอร์”

 

“แล้วพวกคุณรู้ได้ยังไงว่าเป็นรุสโซ”

 

“พวกฉันไม่รู้ แต่ธอมป์สันไม่อยากให้เป็นรุสโซ เธอเลยให้ฉันมาถาม” ข้อศอกยกทิ่มขอบหน้าต่างรถ ฝนกระทบกระจกเป็นหยดน้ำเกาะพราว แสงฟ้าผ่าวาบย้อนเป็นระยะ ทอมอดสังเกตมิได้ว่ามือตั้งเหนือศีรษะยังกำจนรอยเส้นนูนดันผิวหนังชัด

 

“คนที่คุณธอมป์สันบอกว่าทำให้เธอไม่ไปที่อพาร์ตเมนต์นั้นอีกเลย…”

 

“รุสโซ”

 

รถจอด ทอมหันมองนอกหน้าต่าง เพ่งแสงไฟร้านเหล้าแหวกผ่านม่านฝนมาถึงพวกเขาตรงข้างบาทวิถี ทั้งสองวิ่งฝ่าฝนเข้าไปข้างใน น้ำหนักชื้นน้ำทั่วบ่าเสื้อ เขาปัดน้ำทั่วเส้นผม จังหวะเดียวกับบาร์เทนเดอร์โยนผ้าขนหนูข้ามโต๊ะมาเข้ามือคริส พลางเพยิดหัวไปมุมบาร์ด้านในสุด ทอมไล่สายตาดู เขาทันเห็นจังหวะที่ธอมป์สันกำลังยกขวดแก้วหนาดื่ม สองชายหนุ่มรีบเข้าไปหา ช่วยให้ทอมทันเอามือไปรับแก้วที่เธอโยนทิ้งข้ามไหล่ไร้แยแสทัน

 

“นี่มาดื่มตั้งแต่กี่โมงน่ะ”

 

“ก่อนร้านนี้เปิด”

 

“แล้วเขาอุตส่าห์ปล่อยเธอเข้ามาอีกนะ” คริสลากเก้าอี้สูงข้างธอมป์สันออก ธอมป์สันยกแก้วเปล่าเหลือเพียงคราบน้ำเกาะให้บาร์เทนเดอร์ ส่งเสียงขอบคุณอย่างไร้บริบทข้ามไปทางโน้น

 

“อ้าว แล้วนั่น -- โทมัส โทมัส” เธอพยักหน้าหลายๆ ที “ไง โทมัส”

 

“ไม่เจอกันนานนะครับ คุณธอมป์สัน”

 

เธอฮัมยาว “หลังจากเราคุยกันวันนั้น ฉันซื้อปากกาด้ามใหม่ รู้ไหม” เธอตบที่นั่งว่างอีกข้างเชื้อเชิญ ทอมกดเสื้อตรงช่วงท้องตัวเองระหว่างค่อยๆ ปีนขึ้นนั่ง

 

“ปากกา?”

 

“ใช่ เห็นคุณแล้วอยากได้ปากกาดีๆ สักด้าม พวกปากกาหมึกซึมเงาวับ นี่ไง” เธอแตะอกเสื้อนอกซึ่งพาดคลุมพนักเตี้ยของเก้าอี้ อวดปลอกปากกาตรงปลายแต้มสีขาวเป็นรูปร่างคล้ายดาว “แม่ของฉันเคยได้ปากกาแบบนี้ แต่ไม่หรูเท่านี้หรอก เป็นของขวัญสำหรับพนักงานดีเด่น ตลกไหม ปากกาหนึ่งด้ามแทนเลื่อนตำแหน่ง”

 

เธอกลับไปสนใจเครื่องดื่ม ทอมขออนุญาตสั่งน้ำเปล่าให้ หญิงสาวไม่ขัดหรือโต้ตอบ เขาได้แต่มองใบหน้าด้านข้างล้อกับแสงไฟบนเพดาน และเสียงฝนตกข้างนอกที่ลอดเข้ามาเวลาใครผลักประตูร้านเปิด

 

คริสรอบาร์เทนเดอร์เทเหล้าลงแก้วใหม่ เขาไม่ดื่ม แค่ดูธอมป์สันคว้าไปกระดกพรวด “เรื่องรุสโซ ก็เป็นอย่างที่เธอไม่อยากให้เป็นนั่นแหละ”

 

“ว่าแล้ว ฉันไม่ค่อยมีดวงเรื่องพวกนี้”

 

“คุณรุสโซคือคนที่เขียนการ์ดหาคุณตลอดคนนั้น…” ทอมเอ่ย “แล้วเธอรู้ว่าเป็นคุณด้วยใช่หรือเปล่า เธอถึงเลี่ยงไม่เปิดเผยตัวเองให้คุณรู้มาก่อน”

 

“ไม่ ไม่ ไม่” ธอมป์สันกระดิกนิ้วชี้ไปมา “ไม่ใช่เรื่องลึกลับหลอกลวงอะไรพรรค์นั้นหรอก ฉันแค่โชคไม่ดีเอง” เสียงสะอึกคั่นขัด ทอมเลื่อนแก้วน้ำไปใกล้มือเธอ “ผู้หญิงในการ์ดที่คุยกับฉัน ผู้หญิงคนนั้น -- หล่อนเหงานะ ถึงจะมีเพื่อนอยู่รายรอบ แต่ก็โทษตัวเองเพราะเรื่องลูกชาย ไม่ว่าจะพยายามช่วยสักขนาดไหน สุดท้ายเขาก็หลุดไปจากอ้อมแขนแม่”

 

“ผมได้ยินรุสโซเล่าว่าเขาเพิ่งออกจากคุก”

 

“ใช่ เท่าที่ฉันเข้าใจ หมอนั่นโดนจับเพราะไปข้องเกี่ยวกับเรื่องยา เดือนเดียวกับที่หมอนั่นสัญญากับแม่ว่าจะเลิกเรื่องพวกนี้แล้วไปเข้ากองทัพ แต่ไม่ยักเกิดขึ้น แม่ของเขาใจสลาย แล้วก็เริ่มหาทางเติมเต็มด้วยการส่งกำลังใจให้คนที่อยู่ในกองทัพ ในที่ที่ลูกชายเธอไม่อยู่แทน”

 

“แต่เธอทำเรื่องที่คุณอภัยให้ไม่ได้”

 

แวบแรกทอมคิดว่าธอมป์สันจะพูดถึงเรื่องเดียวกับมีโดลเลอร์ เกี่ยวกับที่รุสโซให้ทุนสนับสนุนตัวแทนซึ่งพยายามผลักแคมเปญตัวปัญหาเมื่อหลายปี

 

ทว่าธอมป์สันกระดกน้ำเปล่า หลังมือยกซับริมฝีปาก “อันที่จริง สำหรับฉันแล้วมีรุสโซกับอีกสิบเอ็ดคน และเจ้ายักษ์แถวนี้ควรซาบซึ้งที่ฉันเปิดใจกับหมอนั่นนะ สิ่งสุดท้ายที่ฉันอยากได้สมัยอยู่กองทัพ คือโดนเอาไปล้อกับตัวละครเด็กนั่งร่ายบัญชีรายชื่อแค้นในละครที่ไม่รู้ใครจะทิ่มพุงใครเมื่อไร”

 

“ยินดีอยู่ข้างเธอเสมอ” คริสตะเบ๊ะ

 

“สิบสองคนอย่างนั้นหรือครับ”

 

“คณะลูกขุนไง” หญิงสาวเอานิ้วถูคราบลิปสติกบนปากแก้วอย่างไม่ได้จริงจังเรื่องทำความสะอาดนัก ดวงตาเหม่อลอยตามรอยสีแดงเปื้อนไปด้านข้าง “ฉันไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกัน ในห้องพิจารณาคดีวันนั้นมีคนอยู่เต็มไปหมด อัยการ ผู้พิพากษา ทนายห่วยๆ นักข่าว แต่คนที่ทำให้ฉันละสายตาไม่ได้เลยกลับเป็นสิบสองคนนั้น คนที่โดนเรียกตัวมาเป็นลูกขุน -- สิบสองคน -- ฉันเอาแต่มองหน้าพวกเขาทีละคน จนจำหน้าได้หมด มองตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ”

 

“คดีอะไรเหรอครับ”

 

“เด็กคนที่ถูกจับข้อหาพยายามฆ่าเจ้าหน้าที่ และฉันเรียกเด็กเพราะตอนนั้นเขาอายุสิบเก้าเอง ตอนนั้นที่ทั่วเมืองมีกลุ่มประท้วงเต็มไปหมด ประท้วงเรื่องไล่ลูกจ้างอย่างไม่เป็นธรรมบ้าง ฉันจำได้ว่ามีอย่างน้อยก็หกคนที่โดนไล่ออกจากงานเพราะไม่ยอมยืดผม วุ่นวายน่าดูเลยล่ะ ได้ยินว่าในมหาวิทยาลัยก็มีนักศึกษาร้องเรียนขอให้สร้างหอแยก มีทะเลาะวิวาทเลือดตกยางออกกันหลายคดีเลย แต่คดีนั้น มีบางอย่างที่ฉันลืมไม่ลง”

 

“นักศึกษาที่โดนจับแล้วไปไม่ถึงโรงพักใช่ไหมครับ ที่มีคนไปเจอรถตำรวจที่พาตัวเขาไปคลองทางตะวันออก เขาโดนใส่กุญแจมือ แต่ตำรวจกลับมีแผลถูกยิง”

 

ทอมจำมื้อกลางวันระหว่างบรรณารักษ์ด้วยกันเมื่อข่าวนี้ดังขึ้นหนังสือพิมพ์หราได้ ผู้คนต่างโยงไปเรื่องแก๊งดักทำร้ายตำรวจเพื่อชิงตัวเพื่อนร่วมแก๊งและพยายามฆ่าเจ้าหน้าที่คนขาว ทั้งที่นักศึกษาคนนั้นไม่มีประวัติอยู่แก๊งอะไรมาก่อน ไม่มีร่องรอยความเสียหายบังคับให้ต้องจอดรถ ตอนนั้นพวกเขามองผู้ประกาศข่าวอ่านแถลงจากตำรวจที่รอดชีวิตอย่างงุนงง ไม่เข้าใจว่าพวกตนพลาดสิ่งใดไป ไม่เข้าใจว่าคนพรรค์นั้นมาทำหน้าที่พิทักษ์ประชาชนได้อย่างไร เบเนดิกต์หันไปขอความเห็นจากไอดริส ซึ่งหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ของพวกเขาตอนนั้นถึงขั้นรับประทานอะไรต่อไม่ลง

 

ตอนนั้นพวกเขาถึงเพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าสิ่งที่พวกตนสับสนคือสิ่งที่เพื่อนรักของพวกเขาเข้าใจดี ไอดริสไม่ต้องไปถึงสภาพแวดล้อมแบบเมืองกอธแธมเพื่อหวาดระแวงตำรวจทุกคนที่พบเจอ แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็ถูกบังคับให้ยอมรับว่าเป็นเรื่องปกติ ไม่มีดนตรีร้าวรานกระหึ่มประกอบ แค่เสียงรถวิ่งผ่านบนถนน เสียงชีวิตจอแจ เสียงของคนที่ทักทายอรุณสวัสดิ์พวกเขาตอนเดินเข้าหอสมุดอย่างสุภาพ ทว่ากลับพึมพำกันลับหลังเดนนิงส์ “ _สาวยิวแต่ทำงานว่ะ พวกหัวขบถละมั้ง ฉันชอบแฮะ คิดว่าหล่อนจะขบถกับเรื่องอื่นๆ ที่แม่สอนด้วยไหม_ ”

 

“ไม่มีใครเชื่อเด็กคนนั้นว่าตำรวจพาเขาออกนอกเส้นทาง แทนที่จะพาไปโรงพัก แล้วทำร้ายเขา ไม่มีใครเชื่อว่าตำรวจแตกคอกันเองจนชักปืนยิงกันแล้วจะมาทำร้ายเขาไปด้วยถ้าเขาไม่ป้องกันตัว” ธอมปฺสันพูดไปเรื่อยๆ สายตาเธอเดินทางหายไปไกล “ฉันดูการพิจารณาคดีอยู่ข้างๆ แม่ แล้วก็ตัวแข็งทื่อ เพิ่งเข้าใจว่ามันเป็นยังไงถ้ารอบข้างไม่มีใครเคียงข้างเราเลย แล้วคณะลูกขุนพวกนั้น ทั้งสิบสองคน พระเจ้า พวกเขาดูสุขสบายมาก ไม่ว่าอัยการหรือทนายความจะพูดอะไร ไม่มีคนไหนสีหน้าเปลี่ยนเลย ฉันมองอยู่ ฉันเพิ่งเข้าใจทีหลัง ตอนนอนเล่นบอลอยู่ในค่าย จู่ๆ มันก็มา ความคิดว่าพวกเขาตัดสินเด็กคนนั้นไปตั้งนานแล้ว”

 

แค่คน แค่เพื่อนข้างบ้านที่อบพายช็อกโกแลตตอบแทนเขา เป็นห่วงเขายามป่วยไข้

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากนั้น”

 

“มีการยื่นอุทธรณ์” ทอมตอบคริส “ผมเคยเห็นในข่าว พวกเขาชนะคดี”

 

“ทุกวันนี้ฉันยังประหลาดใจอยู่เลยที่เรื่องนั้นไม่กลายเป็นหนังสักที” ธอมป์สันเทเหล้าลงแก้วใส่น้ำแล้วดื่มทั้งสองอย่างเข้าไปด้วยกัน

 

คริสย่นหน้ามองเพื่อน หากไม่ทวงถาม เช่นว่าเธอยังแยกออกหรือเปล่ากำลังดื่มอะไรอยู่แน่ เพียงเออออไหลไปกับกระแสสนทนา “ของแบบนี้ขึ้นอยู่กับเวลาแล้วก็สล็อตสตูดิโอเท่านั้นแหละ”

 

“พระเจ้า ตอนนั้นมีละครเรื่องใหม่ที่โดนโปรโมทสุดๆ”

 

ทอมเอาสองมือปิดหน้าตัวเอง “ไม่นะ เรื่อง _นั้น_ ”

 

“อะไร เรื่องไหน” คริสกระดี๊กระด๊าถามธอมป์สัน แสดงออกท่าทางการเป็นสมาชิกใหม่ของเมืองเต็มเปี่ยม บางครั้งเขาลืมไปแล้วว่าคริสเพิ่งย้ายมาที่นี่ จากมุมไหนสักแห่งในประเทศ มาอยู่ที่นี่ ตรงหน้าเขา

 

แต่คำถามของคริสไม่ใช่วัตถุดิบดีสำหรับรำลึกถึงอะไรพวกนั้นเท่าไร ไม่มีใครอยากทราบซึ้งสิ่งดีๆ พร้อมกับย้อนความถึงงานชั้นแย่ซึ่งทิ้งรสเลวร้ายไว้ในปาก

 

รอยฉีกยิ้มของธอมป์สันเรียกได้ว่า _โคตร_ มีความสุข

 

 

Ò

 

 

บาร์เทนเดอร์เองยังเริ่มรินแต่น้ำให้ธอมป์สัน ทว่าท่าทางเธอเหมือนยิ่งเมากว่าเดิม เธอหัวเราะซบไหล่คริส ทุบโต๊ะ ตัวสั่นขณะเล่าตอนไหนสักตอนของละครช่วงหนึ่งทุ่มเมื่อราวทศวรรษก่อน “ใช่ ใช่ ใช่ แล้วหลังจากนั้นเจ้านายของไคลน์ก็แนะนำเขาให้ที่ทำงานอื่น สรุปทั้งตอนฉันคิดว่ามันกำลังเล่าถึงเป็นคนขาวมันยากขนาดไหน พวกนายต้องระวังคำพูด ต้องเคารพคนอื่น ต้องเลิกคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นเจ้าของแผ่นดิน ไม่งั้นพวกนายจะโดนหาว่าเป็นคนเลว ฉันไม่รู้เลยพวกนายทนได้ยังไง” เธอทำมองพวกเขาตาละห้อยสงสาร

 

“ทำไมฉันไม่เคยได้ยินเกี่ยวกับละครเรื่องนี้เลย” คริสถาม

 

“มันเป็นละครท้องถิ่นน่ะ ถ้าผมเข้าใจไม่ผิด และยังดีที่อย่างน้อยเรตติ้งไม่ดีพอให้มีใครดึงไปฉายเขตอื่น” ทอมเกาใบหูแดงแจ๋ “ผมจำได้ว่ากินคอนเฟล็กหมดไปทั้งกล่อง เหมือนเป็นพฤติกรรมชดเชยอะไรบางอย่าง”

 

“ก็ยังดีกว่าทำอะไรระห่ำกว่านั้นน่า”

 

“ _ผมเสียใจครับ_ _–_ ”

 

“เขาทำอะไร” ธอมป์สันถามบ้าง ตาปรือของเธอดูมีสมาธิขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

คริสแลบลิ้นใส่เพื่อนรัก “ไม่บอกเฟ้ย”

 

“เฮ้ ฉันบอกวิธีเลียข้อศอกตัวเองให้พวกนายนะ”

 

“ซึ่งไม่มีใครถามเลย ฉันไม่เข้าใจด้วยซ้ำเธอใส่เกร็ดนั้นเข้ามาตอนกำลังเล่าละครน้ำเน่าเศร้าใจได้ยังไง”

 

ธอมป์สันลุกขึ้นเต็มความสูงประมาณห้าฟุตสี่นิ้วในรองเท้าส้นแบน เชิดหน้ามองจ้องตากับคริส

 

พริบตาต่อมาเธอย่อตัวลงแล้วถอดรองเท้าคริส เดินหนีไปทางประตู “เฮ้ย ธอมป์สัน! เอารองเท้าฉันคืนมา!” ร่างมหึมาที่เกือบเสียหลักตกเก้าอี้รีบตามไป ทอมได้แต่นั่งงงงัน รับน้ำเปล่าที่บาร์เทนเดอร์มาเทเพิ่มใส่แก้วเขา

 

“ไม่ บอกมา พวกนายสายตาอะไรข้ามหัวฉัน เจ้าพวกเสาไฟฟ้า…ถุงเท้านายน่ารักดีแฮะ ส่งมาด้วยซิ” เธอกอดรองเท้าทั้งสองข้าง แบมือ กวักนิ้วขอถุงเท้าดำไม่มีลวดลายอะไรประดับ “มันดูเหมือนมีแมวดำสองตัวอยู่ที่เท้านายเลย หรือกระดานสกีนี่แหละ”

 

คริสลูบหน้า กางแขนทำท่าจะรวบธอมป์สันไว้ ทว่าข้อศอกเขาไปชนแขนคนอื่นในร้านที่กำลังเดินมายังบาร์เข้า ชายหนุ่มรีบเก็บแขนลง “ขอโทษที” เขาบอกคนแปลกหน้าพลางดึงธอมป์สันหลบ โชคดีว่าเพื่อนผู้เมากรึ่มยอมขยับตามโดยดี ทอมจัดเสื้อกับแก้วตรงที่นั่งทั้งสองคนนั้น รอพวกเขาเดินกลับมา

 

“พวก จะเอากับอีนี่ก็ไปสักทีเถอะ ไม่ต้องท่ามากอะไรนักหนา คนอื่นไม่อินกับโรลเพลย์พรรค์นี้หรอก”

 

“เอ่อ…ไม่ ฉันไม่ไปแตะเรื่องนั้นแน่ เดินไปเลย” คริสดันหลังธอมป์สัน เริ่มเดินกลับมาหาทางทอม

 

ชายแปลกหน้าไหวไหล่ “ตามใจ ป็อดยังงี้ มิน่ายายนั่นถึงต้องดวดเหล้าเพื่อเอากับพวกนายทั้งสองคน จ่ายเงินหล่อนคุ้มๆ หน่อยล่ะ”

 

ภายในร้านมีลูกค้าพอประมาณ ที่นั่งว่างเหลือเฟือ โทรทัศน์จอแบนติดมุมร้านกำลังฉายเกมบาสเก็ตบอล และมีกลุ่มผู้หญิงขนาดใหญ่ครองพื้นที่ลึกข้างใน กับฝนยังเทด้านนอกเป็นเสียงซ่าค่อนข้างหนา แต่ทอมคิดว่าตนแทบได้ยินเสียงเข็มตกกระทบพื้นตอนธอมป์สันวางรองเท้าของคริสลงบนเก้าอี้ กึ่งหันกึ่งสะบัดไปหาคนแปลกหน้าคนนั้น

 

ทอมรีบลงจากเก้าอี้ “คุณธอมป์สั --”

 

“ปากดีไม่น่ารักแบบนายไม่มีทางมานี่คนเดียวหรอก เพื่อนอยู่ไหน”

 

“อะไร อีนี่ สองคนไม่พอรึไง”

 

“ฮ่าๆ พยายามใช้เซ็กส์โจมตีเหรอ สร้างสรรค์มากเลย”

 

ผู้ชายอีกสองคนลุกจากโต๊ะมาร่วม ทอมรีบไปยืนข้างหลังธอมป์สัน สะกิดแขนเสื้อคริสที่กำลังสวมรองเท้า เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าสีหน้าตนเลิกลั่ก

 

“มีเรื่องอะไร”

 

“นี่ หยุดเลยนะ” บาร์เทนเดอร์เอาแก้วเปล่าที่เธอเช็ดอยู่ชี้มาทางพวกเขา

 

ธอมป์สันเอื้อมมือมาข้างหลัง คลำตะปบคางคริส จับเขาหันมาทางเดียวกับตัวเอง ประจันหน้าผู้ชายสามคน “ฉันไม่สนความเห็น -- **เอิ๊ก** \-- ไร้สาระของพวกนายหรอก จากคำพูดเท่าที่ได้ยิน พวกนายไม่เชื่อเรื่องเซ็กส์เวิร์คเกอร์ควรได้รับสวัสดิการคุ้มครองจากรัฐด้วยซ้ำ เจ้าพวกมักง่าย”

 

“ปล่อยจมูกฉันได้หรือยัง แม่คุณ” เสียงคริสอู้อี้ ทอมกัดกระพุ้งแก้มข้างในกลั้นหัวเราะ เขาไม่ควรขำกับสถานการณ์เหมือนหลุดออกมาจากภาพยนตร์แอคชั่นที่จวนมีใครตายคาบาร์เช่นนี้

 

“อีเวร --”

 

โดยไม่นัดหมาย ทอมและคริสพุ่งเข้ามายืนบังธอมป์สันจากชายหนุ่มท่าทางเริ่มโกรธเกรี้ยว “อ๊ะ อ๊ะ ไม่ ถอยไปเลย -- เฮ้!” คริสอุทาน ธอมป์สันเอามือแหวก ไล่พวกเขาสองคนหลบไปคนละทางแทน

 

“ดังนั้น ทำตัวให้เป็นประโยชน์หน่อย เลือกมาสักเกม ถ้าฉันชนะ ฉันจะเอาเงินทุกเหรียญทุกใบในกระเป๋าพวกนาย ถ้าพวกนายชนะ ฉันจะจ่ายให้คนละสองพัน”

 

คริสสะบัดหน้าหลุดพ้นนิ้วมือจับแน่นของธอมป์สัน แล้วลากทอมให้เพิ่มระยะห่าง “คริส แต่คุณธอมป์สัน” เขายกนิ้วชี้อย่างไร้คำพูด ผู้ชายสามคนนั้นทำตาโต “เธอเมานะครับ”

 

“ฉันเคยเจอมาแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรน่าห่วงหรอก”

 

“คริส พวกนี้อิดออดไม่อยากสู้กับผู้หญิงคนเดียว มานี่!” เธอกระดิกนิ้วชี้เรียก ยกกลุ่มเดินไปยังหน้ากระดานปาลูกดอกเนื่องจากโต๊ะบิลเลียดโดนจับจองด้วยกลุ่มลูกค้าอีกกลุ่มหนึ่ง ทอมคว้าเสื้อตามหลังไปโดยคอยลอบมองกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ผู้ส่ายหน้าไปมา หากเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มตรงมุมปากเจ้าหล่อน

 

สักพักต่อมา บรรณารักษ์หนุ่มเพิ่งเข้าใจ

 

 **“ยายตัวแสบ! นี่แกโกงใช่ไหม** ” สามคนที่ตาวาวกลับมาโมโหโทโสตามเดิม เสียงดังยิ่งกว่าทีแรก

 

“ _พรืด_ น้อยๆ หน่อย” ธอมป์สันควงลูกดอก “ใครจะโกงเกมปาลูกดอกได้”

 

คริสทำหน้าตาย หันมองมาทางทอมเสมือนกำลังมองกล้อง ทำเสียงพากย์สารคดีแผ่วต่ำ “ใช่ พวกเราโกง” แล้วกลับไปเขียนคะแนนที่ตนเพิ่งได้มา สองหน่อนั่นเอาแต่พ่นเรื่องทฤษฎีการกระจายความเป็นไปได้ ครู่หนึ่งทอมคิดว่าตนเห็นคริสลากกระดานออกมาเขียนสูตรตามค่าเบี่ยงเบนที่ทอมไม่ทันฟังว่าสองคนนั้นคำนวณออกมายังไง จากนั้นค่อยรู้ตัวว่าตนแค่กำลังจินตนาการภาพพิลึก เพื่อไม่ให้มึนไปตามทำนบตัวเลขพังทลายที่เขามีความเข้าใจเกือบศูนย์ ส่วนคริสช่วยธอมป์สันจ้อ ดึงความสนใจไม่หยุดขณะทำเป็นจดแต้ม แต่กลับแก้ตัวเลขที่ทดให้คะแนนทุกคนเปลี่ยนตามประสงค์

 

น่าจะรู้ว่าคนเมาเล่นเกมปาลูกดอกด้วยกัน คนไม่เมาจดแต้ม ไม่มีทางส่งผลดีเท่าเทียมต่อทุกฝ่าย

 

“โธ่โว้ย!” คนหนึ่งเตะเก้าอี้ใส่ทางธอมป์สัน

 

แน่นอน เธอยันกลับสุดแรงไปโดนหัวเข่าหมอนั่น

 

“พวกคุณจะมีเรื่องกันจริงๆ เหรอ ฉันขี้เกียจคุยกับตำรวจนะ” บาร์เทนเดอร์ป้องปาก ท่าทางหงุดหงิด หากนี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องเหนือประสบการณ์เท่าไร “อ๋อ โอเค ตามสบาย หมดกะฉันแล้ว” หล่อนเปลี่ยนท่าทีพอมีคนท่าทางเป็นบาร์เทนเดอร์กะต่อไปเปิดประตูด้านหลังบาร์เข้ามารับช่วงต่อ ทอมไม่เคยเห็นใครถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนรอบเอวกับแกะผมมัดเกล้าพร้อมกันได้รวดเร็วเช่นนี้ ไม่เปิดช่องให้ใครสักคน อาทิ เขา ทันถามว่า “จะดีเหรอครับ --”

 

“จ่ายเงินมาน่า” ธอมป์สันทวงชายสามคนนั้น เรอตบท้าย เธอยกมือป้องปากหัวเราะคิกคัก ตั้งแต่ไปเข้าห้องน้ำระหว่างเกมครั้งหนึ่ง ทอมคิดว่าหญิงร่างกะทัดรัดนี้สร่างขึ้นบ้าง

 

“ไม่มีทาง นังบ้านี่!” ชายคนแรกย่ำเท้า เอื้อมมือคล้ายจะคว้าแขนธอมป์สัน ผู้มัวพึมพำถามว่าวันนี้ตนโดนด่ากี่ครั้งแล้ว

 

อารามตกใจ ทอมเผลอยื่นขาไปขัดให้หมอนั่นล้มหน้าคะมำ น้ำหนักเกี่ยวล้มทับข้อเท้าเขาเป็นหลักฐานชัดเจนว่าตนทำอะไร และไม่คิดว่าการหดขาเก็บนั้นจะช่วยกลบเกลื่อนไหว “…ขอโทษครับ” เขาชูสองมือ บอกขอโทษทั้งร่างยังโอดโอยบนพื้นกับสองมิ่งมิตรเมาเบียร์ที่ถลึงตาจ้องมา

 

“ไอ้เวร --”

 

“ไม่เอาน่า พวก อย่าเชียว” คริสคว้าคอเสื้อด้วยมือคนละข้าง “ธอมป์สัน พอได้แล้วมั้ง”

 

“ก็ได้” เธอขานรับพร้อมกลอกตาอีกหน ย้ายไปนั่งยองๆ ตรงหน้าผู้ชายคนแรกซึ่งยังคุกเข่า กระเสือกกระสนสู้กับอาการเมาเพื่อลุกขึ้น “นี่ ดูนี่สิ” ทอมชะเง้อดูนิ้วซึ่งเล็บตะไบสั้นหนีบสายสร้อยขึ้นพ้นปกคอเสื้อเชิ้ต อวดแผ่นป้ายโลหะสภาพหลายปี ทอมไม่เห็นว่าชายคนนั้นทำสีหน้าเช่นไร แต่มันสะท้อนผ่านแววตาเวทนาของธอมป์สัน “ใช่ ฉันเบื่อหน้าแบบนี้แหละ รู้ไหม คนอย่างพวกนายพร้อมจะปากดี ส่วนคนอย่างฉันมีสิทธิ์จะได้โอกาสลุ้นว่านายจะเคารพฉันสักนิด ก็ต้องไปเสี่ยงตายเพื่อประเทศสักแปดปีก่อน หรือนายแค่กลัว คิดว่าฉันอยู่กองทัพมาเท่ากับว่าฉันรู้วิธีฆ่านาย? พวก คนเรารู้วิธีฆ่ากันตั้งแต่ก่อนถึงวัยเห่อจักรยานเสียอีก” เธอหยุดนิดหน่อย “อีกอย่าง ฉันไม่เข้าใจความหมกมุ่นของพวกตูดขาวแบบนายกับทหารด้วย ฉันไม่ได้ไปที่นั่นเพื่อเศษความเคารพพรรค์นี้”

 

เสียงนิ้วตบผิวแก้มเบาๆ ดัง _แปะ แปะ_ ธอมป์สันลุกขึ้น ปัดกางเกง “ฉันไม่ได้ทำอะไรแล้วนึกถึงสายตากับคำพูดเน่าๆ ที่พวกนายพูดกับฉันตั้งแต่ฉันเข้ามาในร้านนี้ ฉันไม่ทำอะไรเพื่อพิสูจน์ตัวเองกับคนอย่างพวกนายอีกต่อไปแล้ว สวรรค์เท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าฉันหวังโอกาสนี้เกิดแก่พี่น้องผองเพื่อนคนอื่นของฉันขนาดไหน ดังนั้น ตอบฉันซิ เราจะวิวาทกันในร้านนี้ เพราะพวกนายเป็นไอ้งั่งที่ทนเห็นผู้หญิงคนดำที่ไม่มีวันโดนพวกนายจิกหัวไปมาไม่ได้ หรือเราจะเป็นพวกเมาแอ๋ทะเลาะกันโง่ๆ เรื่องเกม หรือเราจะแยกย้ายกันด้วยดีตั้งแต่ตรงนี้ เพราะเจ้ายักษ์ข้างหลังพวกนายไม่ได้จับพวกนายไว้แค่เพื่อฉันหรือพ่อหินอ่อนนี่แน่ๆ”

 

ทอมไม่กล้าอนุมานว่าความเงียบคั่นกลางมาจากคำพูดของธอมป์สันกำลังปรับตัวจัดที่ลงข้างใน หรือเหล้าทำทุกคนประมวลผลช้าลง หรือทั้งสามแค่กำลังหาทางสลัดคริสให้หลุด ถ้าแนวนูนปูนของข้อนิ้วมือคริสบอกอะไรทอมสักอย่าง คงมิพ้นความล้มเหลวสำหรับคนน่าสงสารเหล่านี้

 

และไม่มีใครนอกจากสามคนนั้นมีวันรู้ว่าอะไรกำลังแล่นทำงานข้างในหัวพวกเขา ไม่ใช่ธอมป์สัน คริส หรือตัวทอม เพราะประตูร้านเปิด ปรากฏร่างสันทัดสวมเครื่องแบบตำรวจ เยื้องไปด้านหลัง บาร์เทนเดอร์คนนั้นยืนดันประตูเปิดรอ เธอกอดอก เอานิ้วชี้กับกลางชี้ตาถลึงเขม็ง แล้วหมุนข้อมือย้ายนิ้วเล็งไปทางร่างบนพื้น

 

“มีอะไรกันหรือเปล่า พวกคุณ” เจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจเลิกคิ้ว ปราดมองทีเรียงตัว

 

“…ไม่มีครับ”

 

ดั่งเป็นคำวิเศษ คริสปล่อยมือ ยกเท้าขึ้น ทอมรีบส่งเสื้อนอกให้ธอมป์สัน “คราวหลังก็ทรงตัวดีๆ ล่ะ ไม่งั้นพวกฉันคงเป็นห่วงแย่” ธนบัตรตบลงบนผิวบาร์ พาแก้วสะเทือนเกือบลอย

 

ฝนหยุดตกแล้ว เหลือแค่หยดน้ำติ๋งต่อติ๋งตามมุมกันสาด ยอดไม้ ปลายดัดลายของเสาไฟฟ้า ทอมเพิ่งสังเกตตอนตามชายหนุ่มหญิงสาวมานอกบาร์ ธอมป์สันบิดขี้เกียจ โยกซ้ายโยกขวา คริสยีหลังหัวตัวเอง “ยังไม่ทันค่ำเลยนี่หว่า” เขาทักแกมบ่นที่ท้องฟ้าช่วงฝนกระหน่ำหลอกตา ทอมดูนาฬิกาสลับกับแสงแดดส้มจัดที่เพิ่งเผยตัว “ในท้องก็มีแต่เหล้า เพราะเธอนั่นแหละ ยายคอทองแดง”

 

“คุณธอมป์สัน เงินค่าเครื่องดื่มครับ” ทอมรีบหยิบกระเป๋าเงิน

 

ธอมป์สันทำปากยื่น “ฉันอยากได้เป็นไอ้นี่มากกว่า”

 

“ไอ้นี่?”

 

“ไอ้นี่” คริสช่วยย้ำ รอยยิ้มยิงฟันสองรอยยิ้ม ย้ำแก่คนมองว่าสองคนนี้เป็นเพื่อนรักกันขนาดไหน “โอเค ไปกันเถอะ”

 

“ไปไหนเหรอครับ”

 

“เดี๋ยวพวกเราก็รู้เอง อย่างที่หมอนี่ทักแหละ ยังไม่ทันค่ำเลย” เธอหลับตาพริ้มคู่หนึ่ง สูดลมหายใจชื่นมื่น ก้าวนำอีกสองคน ส้นรองเท้ากระทบพื้นทางเดิน “ฉันชอบกลิ่นเมืองนี้หลังฝนตก ที่นี่มีการใช้รถยนต์น้อยเป็นอันดับต้นๆ ของประเทศเลยนะ รู้หรือเปล่า แถมเป็นแห่งเดียวที่เป็นเมืองใหญ่ด้วย

 

คริสสูดจมูกฟุดฟิด “กลิ่นเหมือนเหล็กเปียก”

 

เสียงพื้นรองเท้าธอมป์สันกระทบพื้นดังขึ้นพอเธอเปลี่ยนจากเดินละล่องนำหน้าเป็นไล่กวดคู่หู ละม้ายคล้ายตอนทอมวิ่งไล่กับเพื่อนเก่าแก่ในห้องแต่งตัวเจ้าบ่าว ทว่าไปไกลและทรงพลังกว่าหลายเท่าตัว ถึงแม้คริสจะจงใจกางแขนวิ่งอย่างไม่จริงจังนัก ทั้งคู่ค่อนข้างไล่วนเกือบเป็นวงกลม จึงไม่ยากเกินเดินหัวเราะตามต่อ ทั้งเขาและธอมป์สันประหลาดใจเล็กน้อยเมื่อคนตัวโตกระโดดขึ้นลงไปข้างหน้า

 

“ทำท่าอะไรของนายอีกน่ะ” หญิงสาวเลิกวิ่ง เอามือตะปบคว้าหลังเสื้อกว้างเฉยๆ

 

“อ้าว ก็นั่นไง” ใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั่นเพยิดลงพื้น ทอมมองตาม

 

พื้นคอนกรีตสีอ่อนเข้มขึ้นด้วยฝีมือน้ำฝน ส่วนรอยขีดเขียนเป็นลวดลายต่างๆ รวมถึงตารางเกมตั้งเตที่คริสเพิ่งกระโดดเล่นตั้งแต่ช่องหนึ่งถึงสิบนั้นย่อมงานฝีมือมนุษย์ ลวดลายเส้นขาวผุดขึ้นทุกหนทั่วผิวราบเรียบเปียกน้ำฝน ภาพร่มคันมโหฬารกินพื้นที่ทั้งบาทวิถีหน้าร้านหนังสือ รูปหยดน้ำใต้คันฝนคร่อมทับทั้งทางเดินรถไปจนถึงบาทวิถีตรงข้าม

 

“มีอะไรพวกนี้ด้วยเหรอ ฉันไม่เห็นเคยรู้เลย”

 

“เวลาเธอไปดื่มบาร์นั้นก็ไม่เคยเลยมาถึงตรงนี้นี่หว่า” คริสนวดคอตัวเอง

 

“งานของศิลปินจากซีแอตเทิลที่เมืองเชิญมา น่าจะผ่านมาสักสี่ปีได้แล้ว ผมลืมไปเหมือนกันว่ามาถึงถนนฝั่งนี้ด้วย” ทอมเลื่อนสายตาขึ้นดูเหนือพื้นทางเดินที่มีลวดลายหยดน้ำฝน คนเริ่มทยอยออกมาเติมพื้นที่ว่าง ทั้งคนเดินเท้าและนักแสดง วณิพกเปิดหมวก

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์พูดถูก เขาไม่ค่อยเดินพ้นตำแหน่งสถานที่ในชีวิตประจำวัน ยิ่งต่อสายตาคนเพิ่งมาพบเขาปีหลังๆ คงยิ่งจินตนาการว่าทอมใช้ชีวิตเช่นนั้นมาตลอด ทั้งที่เคยออกปากแนะนำตัวสมัยมีเพื่อนร่วมงานใหม่ ว่าตนชอบหนังสือและชอบผู้คน

 

“ไม่ได้เล่นนี่มานานด้วย” ธอมป์สันเอ่ยขึ้น เธอกระโดดขาเดียวไปบนเส้นตารางตั้งเต กางขาสองข้างลงช่องก่อนสุดท้าย แล้วกระโดดข้ามช่องสุดท้ายไปเลย “เป็นไง”

 

“ห่วย” คริสสวน กระโดดอวดอีกรอบ เท้าเหยียบลงทุกช่อง

 

ธอมป์สันพ่นลมหายใจ “เกิน”

 

“ห๊ะ อะไรเกิน ลงทุกช่องเฟ้ย”

 

“ก็เท้านายมันเกินเส้น อันหลังๆ นายโดดออกมานอกช่องแล้วย่ะ”

 

“ได้ แม่เท้าจิ้มลิ้ม” คริสเดินย้อนกลับไปเริ่มต้นใหม่ ตารางไม่ได้ใหญ่โตอะไร ก้าวสองก้าวเขาก็เกินพอ หนนี้กระโดดบนปลายเท้าจริงๆ ซึ่งทำให้ร่างใหญ่โงนเงนเล็กน้อย ธอมป์สันทำต่อ กระโดดลงทุกช่องแบบทะมัดทะแมง

 

คริสกอดอก ยกมือป้องปากทำเป็นซุบซิบใส่ทอมแต่กลับพูดเสียงดัง “ช้า”

 

ต่างคนต่างถอดเสื้อนอก

 

คริสเปลี่ยนไปกระโดดด้วยขาข้างไม่ถนัด ธอมป์สันเลียนแบบ เพิ่มเติมคือเธอหมุนตัวตอนลงสองขาด้วย แล้วหมุนกลับอีกทีก่อนลงช่องสุดท้าย รอบต่อมาคริสจึงหลับตากระโดด ธอมป์สันเอาขาอีกข้างขัดด้านหลังเข่าแล้วเกร็งสะโพกทำท่านั่งกระโดดเยาะเย้ย ถึงจุดนี้ทอมเถียงมิได้อีกต่อไปว่าคนเดินเท้าที่เพิ่มมากขึ้นกำลังมองสองคนนี้ หาใช่ฟังเพลง

 

ทอมปลีกตัวไปยังหน้ากล่องใส่กีต้าร์ฝาเปิด เขาคุกเข่าลง หย่อนเงินบางส่วนจากค่าเครื่องดื่มที่ธอมป์สันไม่ยอมเก็บไปลงรวมกับเศษเหรียญข้างใน “ขอโทษนะครับ ท่าทางพวกเราจะคึกกันไปหน่อย”

 

นักดนตรีกระตุกยิ้ม ดวงตาวิบวับดูทางคริสกับธอมป์สันและบรรดาคนมุง “อย่าคิดมากเลย พี่ชาย ยังไงก็ดึงคนได้ แถมอย่างฉันก็นั่งเล่นแถวนี้ทั้งคืนนั่นแหละ นี่เพิ่งเริ่มเอง แต่ให้เงินแบบนี้ ยังไงพี่ชายต้องฟังสักเพลงนา”

 

“อะไรวะ ไอ้เด็กนี่ ปกติไม่เห็นพูดดีงี้” คนฟังเพลงท่าทางเป็นขาประจำแขวะ

 

เจ้าของเครื่องดนตรีรัวกีต้าร์โปร่งใส่แทนถ้อยคำ

 

“ ** _เจ๋ง!_** ” สองเสียงประสานดังลั่น ทอมสะดุ้งตัวโยน เอี้ยวมองหลัง คริสกับธอมป์สันหัวยุ่ง เหงื่อชื้นหน้าชี้มาทางนักกีต้าร์ “มาแข่งกันดีกว่า หนึ่งเพลง ใครเล่นได้เยอะรอบสุด อันไหนลงพลาดไม่นับ”

 

“กำลังคิดแบบเดียวกันเลย เฮ้ เจ้าหนู” คริสหย่อนเงินลงกล่อง “ขอเพลงที่เล่นติดกันสองรอบแล้วไม่มีใครอยากฆ่ากันตาย”

 

“กำลังจะเสนอ _ว้อทส์นิวพุสซี่แคท_ เลย ดักคอกันทำไม ผู้ใหญ่ก็เป็นซะแบบนี้”

 

ตะวันคล้อยต่ำริบหรี่เต็มทีแล้ว แสงตามเสาไฟจุดเรืองเรียงราย ทีแรกนักดนตรีเลือกเพลงคันทรี่ และรอยตารางเล่นเกมเริ่มจางลงตามพื้นที่แห้งขึ้น แต่เด็กแถวนั้นเข้ามาช่วยเอาแท่งชอล์กเขียนลงบนพื้น แถมยังต่อเติมตารางอีกหลายสิบช่อง คริสอวดพลังข่มด้วยการให้เด็กสองคนโหนแขนตัวเอง พาพวกเธอแกว่งเหนือพื้นขณะเขากระโดดตารางตั้งเตอันใหม่ คนรอบข้างปรบมือเชียร์ อีกครึ่งซึ่งถือหางข้างธอมป์สันช่วยกันแกล้งป้องปากโห่

 

ท่ามกลางผู้คน ทอมสังเกตเห็นบาร์เทนเดอร์คนนั้นยืนปะปนอยู่ด้วยตอนธอมป์สันเดินเข้าไปหาหล่อน ยื่นมือรอ “ไปกับฉันที”

 

“ที่ไหน” บาร์เทนเดอร์เอียงศีรษะ

 

“สำคัญด้วยเหรอ”

 

บาร์เทนเดอร์คนนั้นหันไปยิ้มทางอื่น ทางซึ่งทอมยืนอยู่ เขาจึงเห็นว่าเธอกำลังเขิน

 

“ไม่เลย”

 

เธอวางมือตอบธอมป์สัน ปล่อยตัวเองถูกดึงไปยืนจ่อช่องแรก ทั้งคู่นับถอยหลังสาม สอง หนึ่ง จากนั้นก็โอบอีกฝ่ายคล้ายเต้นรำ แล้วเริ่มกระโดดลงบนเกม

 

คริสผู้เพิ่งปล่อยพวกเด็กๆ ลงและมายืนข้างเขาทำเสียงกระปอดกระแปด “นั่นเป็นการชวนเล่นตั้งเตที่ดรามาติคที่สุดเท่าที่ฉันเคยเห็นมา”

 

ทุกคนรอบด้านโห่เชียร์ขึ้นมาเมื่อธอมป์สันโอบหญิงสาวขึ้นเหนือพื้น โน้มตัวลงต่ำ พาบาร์เทนเดอร์หญิงแอ่นหลังกับคอ

 

“ยายขี้อวด”

 

ในไม่ช้า คริสกับธอมป์สันแย่งกันโวยว่าอีกฝ่ายได้เวลาเยอะกว่า กติกาตั้งลวกรวดเร็วปลิวหายไป ทุกคนเชียร์จนลืมนับจำนวนรอบ สองคนเปิดเกมนี้เองมัวหาทางข่มกันจนลืมแล้วว่ามาอยู่ตรงนี้กลางแสงไฟกลางคืนได้เช่นไร เด็กที่มาเล่นกับคริสเริ่มแจมเล่นเอง ทอมกอดเสื้อนอกแนบอก ปรบมือเข้าจังหวะกับเพลงใหม่ที่ทยอยออกมาจากปลายนิ้วและเส้นเครื่องดนตรี

 

ใครสักคนตะโกนบอกให้คริสยอมแพ้ ชายหนุ่มแกล้งคำรามฮึ่มแฮ่ เข้าไปขอแท็คทีมกับเด็กๆ ทอมยกเสื้อขึ้นปิดปากตอนเขากลั้นขำดูคนต่างไซส์สามคนตกลงกันจนได้ท่ากระทืบเท้าเป็นจังหวะเดียวออกมาไต่ตารางตั้งเตด้วยกัน ทว่าตอนท้ายกลับล่มเพราะมีเสียงกล้องกับฉาบดังลั่นขัด ทำให้ทั้งสามเสียจังหวะ

 

เมื่อทุกคนละแวกนั้นหาต้นเสียง พวกเขาเจอธอมป์สันกำลังยืนทำเป็นมองเล็บตัวเอง ยืนวางมือพิงหลังนักดนตรีรายอื่นซึ่งมีกลองกับฉาบเพิ่มเข้ามา นิ้วเธอคีบธนบัตรค่าแรง บ่งบอกว่าไปลากคนมาช่วยหาชัยชนะอีกทาง คริสเดินเข้าไปชี้หน้าเพื่อน พวกเด็กๆ ขี่คอ เกาะหลัง ทอมหัวเราะอยู่กับไหล่คนแปลกหน้าซึ่งขำท้องคดท้องแข็งพอกัน

 

หญิงสาวควงบาร์เทนเดอร์ ทอมทราบภายหลังว่าหล่อนชื่อจีน่าเข้าไปเต้นบนตารางเกมต่อ สายตาพวกเธอเกี่ยวประสาน ลากเท้าทำท่าเงาเลียนแบบโดยยังใส่ใจว่าต้องอยู่ในช่องตารางบ้าง และทำอย่างรวดเร็วเสียด้วย ทอมชะเง้อดูข้ามวงล้อมว่าคริสคิดจะทำอะไร เขาหาคนผมทองไม่เจอ และนั่นน่าประหลาดเมื่อคิดว่าตรงนี้ไม่มีใครสูงเกินชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าคนนั้นของเขา

 

คริสกลับมาพร้อมเด็กจำนวนเพิ่มขึ้น พ่วงด้วยห่วงฮูลาฮูปรอบเอวทุกคน หนนี้ทอมพบว่านิ้วตนเปียกนิดหน่อยตอนยกปาดใต้ดวงตาหลังโถมหัวเราะจนเหนื่อย คริสส่ายสะโพกสุดชีวิต กระโดดดีดขาลอยกลางขบวนเด็กหลากช่วงอายุหากไม่พ้นช่วงต้นวัยรุ่น

 

ไม่ทันครึ่งเพลง ห่วงหลุดวิ่งกลิ้งไปทั่ว กระทั่งลอยหลุดจากขาคนบางคนไปไกล

 

“พวกนายไปเอาห่วงมาจากไหนเยอะแยะ” ธอมป์สันถาม ท่าทางชื่นชมความทุ่มเทนี้พอตัว

 

“ยายหนูนี่บ้านเปิดร้านขายอุปกรณ์ออกกำลังกาย” คริสชี้เด็กคนหนึ่งซึ่งกำลังช่วยกันเก็บห่วงกลับมา ทอมช่วย เขาคว้าห่วงซึ่งกระเด้งเกือบลงไปบนถนนไว้ทัน เด็กหญิงลูกร้านขายอุปกรณ์ที่ว่าเท้าสะเอว คริสนั่งยองๆ ทำคอตกจ๋อย

 

 

_Heaven only knows where you've been_

_But I don't really need to know_

_I know where you're gonna go_

_On my heart, where you're resting your head_

_And you just look so beautiful_

_It's like you were an angel_

 

 

นักดนตรีที่ธอมป์สันลากมาเมื่อครู่เริ่มเล่นเพลงถัดไปอีกด้วยกันกับนักกีต้าร์คนแรก ทอมเพ่งสมาธิฟังกว่าเพลงอื่นนิดหน่อย ไม่ยักรู้จักเพลงนี้

 

 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

 

บรรณารักษ์พ้นเวลางานยื่นห่วงให้เด็กคนที่กระโดดกระตือรือร้นอยากเล่นกันต่อ

 

นิ้วยาวเข้ามากุมมือเขาทันทีที่มือทอมว่างเปล่า ดวงตาคริสถูกแสงไฟย้อมจนครู่หนึ่ง สีฟ้ากลายเป็นดั่งทองคำ

 

 

_Turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

 

มือคริสยก ดึงแขนทอมให้ชูขึ้นแล้วพาเขาหมุนหันหน้าออกไปอีกทาง เท้าสองคู่ย่ำบนเส้นชอล์กหลากสีสัน “เดี๋ยว คริส นี่จังหวะอะไรน่ะครับ”

 

“ไม่รู้แล้ว อย่ายอมแพ้ยายคนที่เชิดจมูกสะใจอยู่นั่นก็พอ”

 

ตรงสุดทางตารางเกม ยายคนจมูกเชิดที่ว่ากำลังแลบลิ้นทำหน้าทะเล้นอยู่กับจีน่า บาร์เทนเดอร์ และเดินเอามือแปะฉลองกับกลุ่มคนดู แถมยังเริ่มขอแบ่งห่วงมาเล่นด้วย หมุนข้อมือเหนือศีรษะ

 

คริสเกยคางกับบ่าเพื่อชะโงกมองดูพื้น

 

น่าประหลาดที่ทอมคิดถึงกลิ่นของแดดซึ่งหมดไปแล้วในสายฝนขึ้นมา

 

 

_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

 

 

คริสหมุนเขาออก ทอมพยายามช่วยเกมด้วยการกระโดดไปบนขาเดียว กางแขนอีกข้างผายออกไปด้านข้าง

 

เขาเกือบล้ม

 

อีกฝ่ายจึงรีบดึงเขากลับเข้าไป พวกเขาเบียดจะยืนกันในช่องเดียวให้ได้

 

 

_Under heavy skies in the rain_

_You're dancing in your bare feet_

_Just like we're in a movie_

_Grab my hand and we're chasing the train_

_Catch you looking back at me_

_Running through a cloud of steam_

 

 

ธอมป์สันลงไปนั่งหัวเราะตอนทอมพยายามหมุนคริสเข้ามาหาตัวเอง แต่มันคงดูเหมือนเขารัดคออีกฝ่ายตามอย่างเกมมวยปล้ำมากกว่า คริสเอาคืนด้วยกันยกเขาขึ้น

 

ไม่ทันไรก็ล้มไปด้วยกัน

 

 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

 

 

วินาทีตอนร่างพวกเขาเอนและถึงจุดที่รู้ว่าไม่มีใครทรงตัวอยู่ ทอมนึกถึงคืนบนระเบียง เพราะพวกเขาเจ็บตัวกันอีกแล้ว อย่างรวดเร็ว หากสุดท้ายก็มีสิ่งบรรเทาทุกอย่างลง ไม่ว่าจะทางกายภาพหรือจิตใจ

 

แต่เมื่อท้องฟ้า ยอดตึกที่ล้อมกรอบคลุมร่างนอนขนานราบไปกับพื้นของพวกเขาไว้ ทั้งหมดนั่นพาเขาคืนสู่ห้องพักบนตึกซึ่งเคยมีผู้เช่าจำนวนน้อยนิดหยิบมือ และตอนนี้มันน้อยลงไปอีก ทอมคิดถึงเพดานที่เขาเหม่อมองระหว่างปล่อยฤทธิ์เบียร์แล่นหมุนในหัว คำพูดใดๆ แลกเปลี่ยนกับเพื่อนข้างห้องอย่างสงบงันลอยขึ้นไปข้างบน แล้ววตกลงมา แผ่ซ่านปกคลุมพวกเขาสองคนด้วยกัน -- เขาคิดถึงความรู้สึกนั้นขณะขลุกฝุ่นถนนกลางเมือง ห้อมล้อมด้วยหมู่คนสรวลเสคล้อยตามเพลง หันศีรษะที่หนุนแขนร่างล้มข้างกายไปหาเจ้าของแขน ได้เห็นใบหน้านั้นตะแคงมองกลับมาโดยไม่มีอะไรบังรอยยิ้มบนริมฝีปากนั้นได้ นอกจากนิ้วของเขาที่เอื้อมไปแตะ นอกจากเปลือกตาเขาที่ปิดลงเอง

 

นอกจากริมฝีปากของเขาเอง

 

 

_Turn the lights turn the lights down low_

 

 

 


	2. Gone the Towners, Stayed the Travellers

 

 

 

ลมเย็นบนดาดฟ้าอพาร์ตเมนต์ของธอมป์สันไม่ช่วยคลายอาการร้อนผ่าวหลอมสมอง

 

“ _ฉันจะเอาพิซซ่าที่ดีที่สุดในเมืองมาให้ กับชูโรส ฉันต้องการชูโรส_ ” ต้นคิดเรื่องสถานที่กินสำหรับคืนนี้แจงเช่นนั้น แล้วรีบลากบาร์เทนเดอร์ผู้โดนกระเตงมาด้วย เผ่นลงบันไดดาดฟ้า พนันได้ว่ากลั้นหัวเราะจนซี่โครงย้ายตำแหน่ง

 

ทอมนั่งยุกยิกบนแท่นคอนกรีตเชื่อมกับท่อเขรอะ ถูมือไปมาเพื่อไม่ให้ตนเผลอยกนิ้วแตะริมฝีปากตัวเองแล้วรู้สึกอยากละลายหายไปมากเกินกว่านี้ เขาแอบชำเลืองมองคริสเป็นระยะ ดูชายหนุ่มเดินสำรวจบรรดาโครงราวตากผ้าประหนึ่งมันเป็นสิ่งมหัศจรรย์ที่สุดในโลก

 

ตอนแรก คริสชิงกล่าวขอโทษก่อนพอพวกเขาพากันออกมาจากวงล้อม สารพัดกล้องโทรศัพท์มือถือและเสียงเชียร์ และทำท่าจะขอแยกตัวไป ทอมเผลอคว้าแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้ แล้วกล่าวขอโทษแทน เขาจึงตั้งใจจะปลีกตัวออกมา แต่คริสคว้าไหล่เขาไว้ เมื่อทั้งสองเดินชนกันตอนจะไปคนละทาง ทั้งยังเกือบสะดุดข้อเท้าตัวเอง ธอมป์สันเขย่งสุดปลายนิ้วเท้า คว้าคอเสื้อพวกเขาไว้แทน พลางบ่นกระปอดกระแปดเรื่องเธอฟังก์ชั่นได้ ทว่าเมาเกินกว่าจีน่าจะจูบเธออย่างสบายใจ (ซึ่งจีน่าทำเสียงคิกคักอยู่ข้างเจ้าหล่อน) ดังนั้นพวกเขาไม่มีสิทธิ์ลี้ภัยไปเอง นำมาสู่สัญญาเรื่องพิซซ่าและลมกลางคืนบนดาดฟ้าอพาร์ตเมนต์

 

ทอมมองว่าเธอค่อนข้างช่างคิด เลี่ยงร้านมีไฟสว่างพอจะส่องหน้าเขาตอนนี้

 

หรืออาจตอนอื่นไหนด้วย

 

อีกเลย

 

เสียงราวล้มระเนระนาดดึงสายตาทอมที่เริ่มจดจ่อมองพื้นมืดขึ้นดูคริสกำลังกางแขนยั้งทุกราวไว้ด้วยตัวเองคนเดียว เขารีบลุกขึ้นเข้าช่วย

 

“โทษที” คริสงึมงำ “ขอโทษ -- ไม่สิ -- ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น”

 

“คริส…”

 

หลังทุลักทุเลตั้งราวตากผ้าคืนตำแหน่ง คริสมองหน้าเขา แล้วหันไปเอาหน้าผากแนบกับราวอย่างรุนแรงจนเกือบเรียกได้ว่าโขก หากเป็นเวลาอื่น ทอมคงนึกสงสารวัตถุขยับไม่ได้ที่ดูเปราะบางโงนเงน

 

“คริส เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ”

 

“ที่นายขอโทษ นายหมายถึงอะไร”

 

ทอมติดแหง็กกับคำถามนั้น

 

“แล้วคุณล่ะ คริส”

 

คริสนิ่งไป “ฉันถามนายก่อน” ทอมกระจ่างทันทีว่าความเงียบนั่นคือชายหนุ่มมัวเถียงกับตัวเองว่าควรงัดประโยคนี้มาใช้ไหม เขาไม่อยากโต้กลับ เพราะกระทั่งในยามพรางความมืดเช่นนี้ ความอับอายที่เถียงออกมาเช่นนั้นยังชัดยิ่งกว่าเงาตามมุมดาดฟ้า

 

“ผมขอโทษที่จูบคุณแบบนั้น”

 

“แบบนั้น? แบบไหน”

 

“แบบที่ --”

 

ธอมป์สันกับจีน่า บาร์เทนเดอร์พรวดพราดกลับออกมายังดาดฟ้า ไม่มีคนไหนถือถาดพิซซ่าอยู่ ทั้งสองบรรจงปิดประตูทางเข้าออกให้เงียบเชียบที่สุด ค่อยเดินมาหาพวกเขา “ข่าวร้าย เจ้าของตึกตื่นเพราะมีคนเมามาโวยวายที่ล็อบบี้”

 

“ยายนี่ไม่ได้กำลังพูดถึงตัวเองใช่ไหม” คริสถามจีน่า

 

“พวกเราอยู่ตรงบันได” บาร์เทนเดอร์ตอบ

 

“แล้วเกิดอะไรขึ้น คนเมานั่นทำร้ายใครหรือเปล่า”

 

“เปล่า หมอนั่นโดนเจ้าของตึกฟาดด้วยเก้าอี้ สลบเหมือดไปก่อนพวกเราทันลงบันไดไปช่วยอีก”

 

ทอมดูนาฬิกาในมือถือเพราะเขาไม่เห็นเข็มบนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาข้อมือ เวลาหนึ่งทุ่มสี่สิบแปด คืนนี้ช่างดูยาวไกลเหลือเฟือ หากจะเกิดเหตุอะไรขึ้นอีก บรรณารักษ์หนุ่มคิดว่านั่นต้องการเพียงไม่กี่ย่อหน้า และเขาไม่สามารถบ่นอะไรมากมายได้ นอกจากไหลไปตามกระแสธาราโลกอย่างระมัดระวัง

 

“แล้วพวกเธอวิ่งกลับขึ้นมาเพราะ…”

 

“เจ้าของตึกกำลังจะเดินตรวจตามทางเดินเพื่อดูความเรียบร้อย ช่วงนี้ตึกมีนโยบายห้ามพาคนนอกเข้ามาชั่วคราว”

 

“รีบย้ายก้นไปห้องฉันกันได้แล้ว” ธอมป์สันใช้ทั้งแขนกวัก

 

“เดือนก่อนฉันยังเดินเข้ามาในนี้กับเธอ แล้วทักทายผู้ดูแลอยู่เลย” คริสแย้ง

 

“เดือนนี้มีข่าวเรื่องมีคนใช้ห้องพักตามตึกแถวนี้เปิดบ่อนเถื่อน นายไม่ได้ยินบ้างรึไง ที่นี่เลยจะเข้มงวดเรื่องคนเข้า-ออกไปสักระยะจนกว่าจะสงบลง เพราะจะยังไง ตึกนี้เปิดเป็นอพาร์ตเมนต์แค่หนึ่งในสี่ของทั้งหมดเอง ที่เหลือน่ะ --” มือจีน่าย้ายมาตะครุมปากธอมป์สัน ทว่าเธอกรึ่มเหล้าจนไม่รู้ตัวหรือไม่สนใจ พูดงึมงำอู้อี้ต่อ ตาปรือครึ่ง

 

บางทีธอมป์สันอาจไม่ใช่คนคอแข็งตามความเข้าใจแรกของทอม แค่เหล้าในตัวเธอออกฤทธิ์ช้ากว่าคนทั่วไป เพราะตอนนี้ตัวเธอย้วยลงกองกับพื้น มีแค่มือขวาจับมือบาร์เทนเดอร์ไม่ยอมปล่อย ทั้งสามจึงช่วยกันประคองเธอลงบันได ปลายเล็บมันวับคอยชี้นำทางเหมือนเข็มทิศแสนพยายามทำงาน แม้ตอนนี้คริสนำทางได้ดีกว่าโข

 

บรรณารักษ์หนุ่มตั้งอกตั้งใจทำตัวลีบ กินพื้นที่ให้น้อยที่สุดระหว่างดูคริสเดินไปมาในห้องของธอมป์สันอย่างคุ้นเคย ชายหนุ่มตัวโตเปิดตู้นั้น ลิ้นชักนี้ จัดแจงหยิบเสื้อผ้า เครื่องนอน โยนใส่เจ้าของห้องบนโซฟา “งั้น ฝากคนเมาด้วยกันแล้ว” คริสบอกจีน่า ส่วนทอมได้แต่จับจ้องสายตาของบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่มองหญิงใต้กองผ้าอย่างนุ่มนวล

 

“แล้วพิซซ่า” ธอมป์สันยกมือ ตาเธอปิดสนิท “กับชูโรส”

 

“คราวหน้าน่า”

 

ทอมเดินไปตรงหน้าต่างตามแรงกระตุกตรงแขนเสื้อ พวกเขาปีนออกไปยังระเบียงติดกับบันไดหนีไฟด้านนอกทีละคน ฝ่ามือลากตามผิวอะลูมิเนียมสีดำเพื่อทรงตัว คริสเดินด้วยท่าทางเกร็ง ระมัดระวังน้ำหนักแต่ละก้าวสุดชีวิตเพื่อไม่ทำเสียงดังดึงความสนใจคนในห้องชั้นล่าง ระหว่างเดินลงบันไดผ่านหน้าต่างเหล่านั้น

 

บันได

 

ถ้าพลัดตกลงกองด้านล่างสุด -- _แบบมีโดลเลอร์_ \--

 

เขาเกือบใจลอยกลอยคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยหนีความเงียบ หากคริสไม่หยุดกะทันหัน กางแขนจับราวบันไดสองด้าน ทั้งสองซ่อนตัวตรงกำแพงตึกคั่นหน้าต่างสองห้องพัก ดูมือยื่นออกมาเก็บพวกผ้าที่ตากไว้กับราวไม้หนีบทรงวงแหวน คริสถอยหลัง ทอมถอยกลับขึ้นไปสองขั้น รอจนเงาบังแสงลอดหน้าต่างเคลื่อนหาย ชายตัวใหญ่ข้างหน้าจึงตัดสินใจขยับอีกครั้ง

 

ใครก็ตามในห้องนั้นกระแทกหลังเข้าใส่บานกระจกหน้าต่าง อารามตกใจ คริสรีบทิ้งตัวลงใต้ขอบหน้าต่าง ส่วนทอมโยนตัวเองติดราวบันไดฝั่งที่ชิดผนังนอกตึก โน้มท่อนบนปราดเดียวเพื่อรีบกวาดสำรวจดูว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น และรีบดีดตัวกลับไปยืนตรง พอเห็นว่าคนสองคนกำลังนัวเนียกันตรงหน้าต่าง

 

“ _อะไร_ ” คริสอยู่ในท่าคลานสี่ขา กระซิบถาม เขาหมุนตัวช้าๆ เพื่อหันกลับมาทางทอม

 

“พวกเขากำลัง…มีช่วงเวลาส่วนตัวเป็นพิเศษ” ทอมย่อตัวลง ขดขาบนขั้นบันได

 

“ตรงหน้าต่างเนี่ยนะ”

 

“ผมจะไม่ด่วนตัดสินนะว่ามันไม่ใช่ความผิดของพวกเราด้วย”

 

“พวกนั้นแค่จูบหรือจะไปไกลกว่านี้”

 

“ผมไม่ทันมองให้ชัด”

 

“มองอีกทีสิ”

 

“นั่นค่อนข้างหนักหนากว่าแอบรดน้ำต้นไม้เพื่อนข้างบ้านนะ คริส”

 

“ถ้าฉันคลานลงบันไดต่อ หน้าฉันปักพื้นชั้นล่างแน่”

 

เสียงหน้าต่างถูกกระแทกดังอีกครั้ง หลายครั้ง ทอมเขยิบกลับขึ้นขั้นบันไดสูงกว่าเดิมอีกสองขั้น คริสคลานตามขึ้นมาจนพวกเขากลับไปชานบันไดหนีไฟซึ่งอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างชั้นสิบสองกับสิบเอ็ด

 

“นี่อะไร _เวสต์ไซด์สตอรี่_ เรอะ”

 

“ตัดสินจากเวลาที่เกือบชั่วโมงมานี่พวกเราทำอยู่แค่ขึ้นลงตึก ผมว่านี่มัน _สไปเดอร์แมน_ มากกว่า”

 

สองหน่อเอเมน แล้วใครสักคนจะพูดอะไรขึ้นมาเฉพาะตอนมีเสียงกระแทกหน้าต่างด้านล่างดัง ซึ่งทอมไม่เข้าใจว่าคนข้างกายต้องการอะไร ในเมื่อบางประโยคของคริสคือประสบการณ์เรื่องเศร้าบนเตียงที่ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาสองคนกลายเป็นพวกทะลึ่งน้อยลงสักนิด

 

“ผมจูบคุณไปแบบไหนงั้นเหรอ” ทอมพึมพำ

 

ความเงียบบอกเขาว่าทางนั้นกำลังตั้งใจฟัง

 

“ผมคิดว่ามันคือแบบที่ทำให้คุณสงสัย ว่าผมอยากจูบคุณมานานขนาดไหนแล้ว หรือคุณอาจคิดว่ามันเป็นแค่อารมณ์ชั่ววูบของผม แต่ผมก็ไม่อยากถูกมองเป็นคนที่ทำตามอำเภอใจประเดี๋ยวประด๋าว ผมคิดว่าผมจูบคุณไป แบบที่ผมจะเสียใจ ถ้ามันทำให้นับจากนี้ เราไม่เกี่ยวข้องกันอีก และทำให้คุณลำบากใจ แบบที่ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจเฉลยให้คุณรู้ ว่าเวลาเราเดินสวนกันบนทางเดิน ผมเหลียวมองตามที่ว่างที่เคยมีคุณอยู่ ไม่ว่าจะด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็น หรือความหลงใหลที่ผมไม่เคยกล้าสำรวจมันดีๆ ผมถูกดึงดูด -- ผมขอโทษที่ผมจูบคุณ ผมขอโทษที่ผม -- จูบคุณไปแบบนั้น”

 

เขาโล่งใจที่คริสปล่อยให้เขาพูด จนความเสียใจเริ่มคืบคลาน

 

แรงดึงพาตัวทอมยืนขึ้น คริสจับใต้ต้นแขน ลากเขาเดินลงบันได ย่ำตึงตังผ่านหน้าต่างชั้นสิบสอง ทำให้ใครก็ตามที่อยู่อีกฟากบานกระจกตกอกตกใจ ทุกก้าวรวดเร็วจนทอมวุ่นกับการขยับตัว ไม่มีเวลาคิดเรื่องอื่น

 

คริสปล่อยมือตอนพวกเขาไปถึงชั้นสุดท้าย ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าปลดบันไดที่พับอยู่ แล้วทิ้งตัวลงข้างล่างพร้อมดึงบันไดนั้นให้ยืดแตะถึงพื้น ทอมเลิกคิ้วเมื่อคริสไม่ได้เดินลิ่วทิ้งเขาไว้ แต่กลับยืนรอ มือล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง

 

บางสิ่งดลใจ ทอมหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือมาเปิดไฟฉายส่องพลางเดินลงบันได คริสสะดุ้งโหยง ถีบตัวหนีห่างรัศมีแสงไฟแม้จะสายไปแล้วเรียบร้อย ปลายนิ้วยาวของทอมเลื่อนขึ้นแตะปากตัวเองเพื่อควบคุมอาการประหลาดใจ

 

“หน้าคุณแดงแจ๋เลย”

 

“ก็ใช่น่ะสิ!”

 

คริสกัดฟันกรอด ตะครุบบังแสงไฟฉายบนด้านหลังโทรศัพท์มือถือ ทอมรีบกดปิดไฟ

 

“ขอโทษครับ”

 

ริมฝีปากของคริสแนบเข้าหาริมฝีปากของเขา รวดเร็วและหนักแน่นแบบเดียวกับที่หลังของทอมชนตัวตึก ผิดกับลมหายใจที่แตะต้องผิวอย่างเปราะบางแล้วเลือนหายไปดั่งฝันสลัวซึ่งทำให้สัมผัสบนริมฝีปากยิ่งเป็นจริง

 

เขาคิดว่าคริสจูบเขาเหมือนคำกลอนสั้นห้วนอันติดตรึง

 

ตอนคริสผละจากจูบ ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าค้อมหลังเป็นเนิน ศีรษะพักบนบ่าคนอายุมากกว่า มือยังคงพักบนลำคอของทอม ซึ่งเขาต้อนรับทั้งหมดเอาไว้อย่างสงบบรรจงและจดจำ

 

“นายพูด แต่ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนถูกนายจูบอยู่เลย” เสียงทุ้มต่ำพึมพำข้างใบหู

 

ทอมพยายามมองยังคริสเท่าที่ระยะใกล้ชิดระหว่างพวกเขาจะยอมให้เป็นไปได้ เขารับรู้ว่าใบหูชายหนุ่มแดงมากกว่าเห็นเองกับตาจริง

 

“งั้นที่คุณรีบลากพวกเราลงมาข้างล่างนี่…”

 

“นายเล่นจูบฉันกลางแสงไฟ เสียงเพลงคลอ ฉันไม่ยอมจูบนายข้างหน้าต่างที่คนแปลกหน้ากำลังเอากันหรอก”

 

เขาไม่ยักรู้ว่าคริสมีสีหน้าจริงจังขนาดนี้ด้วย

 

ทั้งสองได้แต่มองกันครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนทอมจะหลุดหัวเราะออกมา คริสเอาหน้าผากโขกขมับคนอายุมากกว่า เบาแทนคำเอ็ดเชิงหยอก

 

“อยากพูดว่าต้องการจะทำแบบนี้กับนายมาตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่ฉันเห็นนายหรอกนะ”

 

“ประทุษร้ายกะโหลกผมเนี่ยน่ะเหรอครับ”

 

“เดี๋ยวดีด” นิ้วชี้งัดนิ้วโป้งเตรียมพร้อม “ตอนนั้นนายไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นฉันหรอก และฉันก็มัวแต่นึกสงสารนายด้วย”

 

“เอ๋” ทอมหยุดหัวเราะ ย่นหัวคิ้ว “ผมเห็นสิ เช้าวันนั้นเราสวนกันตรงบันไดนี่นา ผมยังทักคุณอยู่เลย ถึงได้รู้ว่าคุณเพิ่งย้ายเข้ามาวันก่อนหน้า แล้วคุณสงสารผมเรื่องอะไร คริส”

 

“ก็ถึงได้บอกไงว่านายไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นฉัน”

 

“คุณหมายถึงที่ไหนน่ะ”

 

“ยายธอมป์สันพูดถึงพิซซ่าไม่หยุดแล้วก็ชักอยากกินขึ้นมาจริงๆ แฮะ ไปหาพิซซ่ากินกันเถอะ”

 

“คริส!”

 

 

Ò

 

 

“ _หมายความว่าไงที่ว่าไม่มาแล้ว_ ” ชายหนุ่มโอดใส่โทรศัพท์มือถือ “ _ธอมป์สัน ฉันยื่นโง่ๆ อยู่ในห้องที่ฉันเพิ่งย้ายเข้ามากับกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าจืดๆ แล้วก็กล่องของอีเกียเห่ยๆ อีกสองกล่อง ไหนเธอบอกมิตรภาพพวกเราแกร่งกว่าไอ้การต่อเฟอร์นิเจอร์นรกนี่ไง ธอมป์_ _\--_ ”

 

ธอมป์สัน ยายคุณเพื่อนแสนดีตัดสายฉับ คริสได้แต่ยืนมองจอโทรศัพท์มือถือแล้วตัดสินใจเก็บตัวเครื่องลงกระเป๋ากางเกง ไม่มีใบหน้าคุ้นเคยหรือคำต้อนรับสู่รังใหม่เอี่ยมอ่อง

 

(วันรุ่งขึ้นเขาเพิ่งทราบเหตุผลว่าทำไมเธอเบี้ยวนัด แล้วทั้งสองได้แต่ผลัดกันขอโทษไปมาอย่างไม่เคยมีมาก่อน คริสไม่อยากเชื่อว่าธอมป์สันต้องบังเอิญปะเข้ากับคุณผู้หญิงที่เจ้าหล่อนชังตัวตนตั้งแต่ก่อนเข้ากองทัพแถวนี้พอดี ธอมป์สันไม่ยอมบอกว่าเป็นใคร เขาจึงได้แต่หวังว่าคนๆ นั้นแค่บังเอิญผ่านมา เพราะตึกนี้ควรจะมีเพื่อนทางโปสการ์ดของธอมป์สันอาศัยอยู่ด้วย สักวันยายนั่นต้องอยากแวะมาแอบหาคำใบ้ว่าคือคนไหนแน่แท้ ซึ่งคริสคิดว่าคงไม่โสภาเท่าไร ถ้าคนที่ธอมป์สันเกลียดก็อยู่แถวนี้)

 

แผ่นหลังเริ่มถอยพิงผนัง คริสพับขาดึงตัวเองลงนั่งกับพื้นข้างกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้า นึกอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากมองเงาโครงหน้าต่างบนพื้นห้อง เนื่องจากเขายังไม่พร้อมมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ดูเมืองที่ตนไม่คุ้นเคยแต่ดันหุนหันพลันแล่นย้ายมาทันทีที่ได้ตำแหน่งงานบริษัทเดียวกับเพื่อนรัก

 

น้องชายชอบแขวะว่าพี่คนรองมีช่วงเวลาสิ้นหวังจังหวะพิลึกพิลั่นในชีวิตเสมอ ถึงได้เข้ากองทัพ ถึงได้ออกจากกองทัพ ถึงได้ทนไม่ได้ที่ตนกลับบ้านแล้วมีชีวิตปกติสุขดี ถึงได้ออกเดินทางร่อนตะลอนไปเรื่อยตั้งหลายเดือน และถึงได้ตามธอมป์สันมาหาแหล่งลงหลักใหม่ แล้วภาวนาว่ามันจะไม่ใช่กิ่งชั่วคราวอีก

 

สักพักต่อมา เขาพบตัวเองนั่งต่อสายชาร์จมือถือบนถุงนอนที่ปูติดผนังห้อง ไล่ดูรายการคลังสินค้าของใช้ในบ้านอย่างเปล่าประโยชน์ ในเมื่อกล่องอีเกียยังคงตั้งล้อเลียน หรือท้าทายว่าเขาจะเปลี่ยนใจย้ายกลับบ้านเกิดไม่ช้าก็เร็ว

 

คริสล้างหน้า ไล่ความรู้สึกอ่อนล้าทั่วร่างทิ้ง ย้ำว่าตนมีอากาศหายใจ แล้วคว้ากระเป๋าเงินกับเสื้อนอก เปิดประตูห้องหมายจะไปหามื้อเย็นข้างนอก รวมถึงสำรวจถิ่นใหม่ --

 

สิ่งมีชีวิตจัดว่าสูงเอาการพุ่งผ่านสวนตอนเขากำลังจะก้าวลงบันได กุลีกุจอไขกุญแจประตูห้องข้างเขาแล้วพรวดพราดเข้าไปข้างในโดยไม่ทันปิดประตู และพุ่งกลับออกมาอย่างรวดเร็วจนเกือบหยุดตัวเองก่อนชนราวบันไดไม่ทัน หนังสือเล่มบางขนาดใหญ่หลุดจากอ้อมแขน ซึ่งชายคนนั้นรีบคว้าตัวหนังสือไว้ คริสเกือบกำหมัดยินอกยินดี ถ้าไม่ทันเห็นอุปกรณ์สื่อสารหลุดจากระหว่างแก้มกับหัวไหล่หมอนั่น ร่วงลงไปยังชานบันไดด้านล่างก่อน

 

“ _ฉิบ ไม่สิ ขอโทษ_ _!_ ” มือยาวข้างที่ไม่ได้ถือหนังสือไว้ตะครุบปากตัวเองสลับกับป้องตะโกนข้ามชั้นใส่โทรศัพท์มือถือ ยืนค้างหลายวินาที กว่าเท้าจะขยับลนลานไต่บันไดไปเก็บโทรศัพท์มาคุยต่อ คริสบังคับตัวเองให้นิ่งยิ่งกว่าเดิม เพราะพระเจ้า จากการโตมากับครอบครัวพี่น้องสามคน ไม่มีคำสบถไหนออกมาแล้วฟังดูนุ่มนวล อีกทั้งยังน่าสงสารขนาดนั้นมาก่อน มันทำเขาเกือบขำ

 

“ _ขอโทษ ขอโทษ เวร ไม่ ฉันไม่ได้ว่านาย ฉันเผลอสบถ ฉันขอโทษ โธมัส ฉันทำโทรศัพท์หล่น ฉันขอโทษเรื่องนั้นด้วย_ _\--_ _ฉันก็ไม่รู้ มันรู้สึกเหมือนฉันทำนายตกจากบันไดซะเองไปครู่หนึ่ง_ _\--_ _ฉันไม่เคยวางแผนจะผลักนายตกจากบันไดด้วยเหมือนกัน ภาพมันแวบขึ้นมาเอง_ _\--_ _ฉันไม่เคยหรือมีความต้องการเก็บซ่อนเรื่องผลักใครตกบันไดทั้งนั้น_ _\--_ _ฝาครอบด้านหลังกำลังหลุดเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยในมือฉัน_ _\--_ _ไม่ นี่ไม่ใช่อุปลักษณ์ถึงจิตใจของฉัน ฝาด้านหลังมือถือฉันกำลังแตกอยู่ในฝ่ามือฉันจริงๆ ทุกคนชอบบอกว่าฉันพูดจาดรามาติค แต่เวลาหนังสือนิทานเด็กราคาแพงประมาณเดอะฮอบบิทพิมพ์ครั้งแรกหายไปไหนไม่รู้ บางอย่างข้างในตัวมนุษย์ค่อนข้างจะสั่นไหวเพราะความฉุกเฉินมากกว่าความดรามาติค โดยเฉพาะกับความคิดว่าพวกเราจะเอาเล่มที่ฉันอ่านตั้งแต่สิบเอ็ดขวบไปวางแทนที่ไว้ก่อน ตอนนี้อย่างแย่คือพวกเราไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้จัดนิทรรศการหนังสืออะไรอีกเลย อย่างเลวร้ายคือเบเนดิกต์โดนไล่ออก_ ”

คริสยืนดูชายท่าทางร้อนรนย้ายโทรศัพท์มือถือมากดแนบอก สูดลมหายใจเฮือกโต แล้วยกหูโทรศัพท์พูดเจื้อยแจ้ว น้ำเสียงเปลี่ยนจากระรัวเป็นจ๋อย รึปลงตก สักอย่าง เขาบอกได้แค่เขาชอบเสียงคนแปลกหน้าคนนี้พอสมควร มันไม่ได้ฟังดูเสแสร้ง แต่มีความตั้งใจอยู่ด้วย ทำนองว่าให้ความสำคัญกับคู่สนทนา ซ้ำคริสยังพอเดาได้ว่าปลายสายน่าจะกวนส้นใช่ย่อย

 

“ _เขาอาจจะต้องหนีไปอยู่อีกฟากโลกเพราะญาติของโซฟีคงจะตามฆ่าเขา ฉันนึกออกแต่ภาพเขาไปหลงไปอยู่ในเมืองประหลาดที่ทุกคนยิ้มเพราะทุกคนเป็นสมาชิกองค์กรธุรกิจพีระมิด แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็จะเผลอเซ็นสัญญาเป็นสมาชิกแปดสิบห้าปีแลกกับถุงเท้าห้าคู่_ _\--_ _สวัสดี เบเนดิกต์ โธมัสให้นายถือสายแทนตั้งแต่วรรคไหนกันล่ะ_ ”

 

กำปั้นทุบราวบันไดด้านบนพร้อมระวังมิก่อเสียงดึงความสนใจ คริสระบายความอยากหัวเราะออกมาด้วยอาการสั่นเทิ้มไปทั้งแผ่นหลัง พระเจ้า เขาต้องแบ่งปันเรื่องนี้กับธอมป์สัน

 

เขากดเบอร์โทรศัพท์ บอกว่าจะไปหาเธอเอง

 

 

Ò

 

 

ทอมไม่เข้าใจเหตุใดเช้าถัดมาจึงเริ่มต้นด้วยมิดเดิลดิทช์บ่นผิดหวังในตัวพวกเขาสองคนไม่หยุด “เอาจริงเหรอ ไม่แม้แต่ดึงชายเสื้อออกนอกกางเกงด้วยซ้ำ แล้วพวกนายสองคนก็นอนกันไปทั้งแบบนี้เลย บนโซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่น คนละตัว” พวกเขาซื้อพิซซ่าและเอ็มแอนด์เอ็มกลับมากินที่ห้องนั่งเล่นของมิดเดิลดิทช์ ซึ่งเจ้าของบ้านทั่วไปคงพยักหน้าเวลาเห็นแขกสองรายหลับสนิทอยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่น แต่ไม่ลืมเก็บขยะทั้งหมดทิ้งก่อน เหลือก็แค่แก้วเครื่องดื่มเย็นชืดบนโต๊ะกาแฟคนละใบเท่านั้น

 

ซึ่งไม่เลย มิดเดิลดิทช์ยืนเท้าสะเอว ขยับบานประตูห้องนอนแขกเปิดปิดสลับไปมา ทอมนึกหวั่นว่าบานพับจะเริ่มส่งเสียงร้อง “ดูนี่สิ บานประตูกับห้องนอนมีกำแพง ที่ซึ่งอย่างน้อยก็สามารถเข้าไปนอนกอดกันได้สบายๆ เป็นส่วนตัว และพวกนายจะได้เป็นอย่างแรกที่เห็นกันและกันในตอนเช้า”

 

“ถ้าเราหันไปทางเดียวกัน อย่างแรกที่เห็นคงไม่พ้นเป็นผนังสักด้านน่า” คริสเกาหัว หน้าตางัวเงีย

 

“ไม่ใช่ประเด็น พ่อคนงาม ว่าแต่แขนนั่นของจริงหรือซีจี”

 

คริสหันช้าๆ “พวกเรามีคนคบค้าสมาคมที่ไม่พูดทุกอย่างที่คิดออกมาบ้างไหม”

 

ครั้งทอมกลับออกจากห้องน้ำ รสมินต์สังเคราะห์แผ่ตัวแทนสัมผัสเหนอะโพรงปาก ร่างชะลูดของมิดเดิลดิทช์อยู่ในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตลายตารางหมากรุก ผูกเนคไทสีเดียวกับกางเกง ทุกอย่างมีรอยยับและผ้าทุกชิ้นดูอ่อนนุ่มตามเคยเช่นเดียวกับผมยุ่งบนยอดศีรษะ แต่เขากลับสวมเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำทับเอาไว้อีกชั้นและยังเดินเท้าเปล่าเพื่อบรรยากาศในการแบ่งอาหารเช้าจากไมโครเวฟ

 

“ฉันไม่เข้าใจ ทำไมนายไม่เข้าไปนอนในห้องพักแขก” เจ้าบ้านถามซ้ำ ทอมได้แต่ลูบคาง บังคับให้ตัวเองสนใจแต่กับตอหนวดเคราบนผิวหน้าเพื่อจะได้เลี่ยงสำรวจว่าตนคิดเช่นไรกับคำถามข้อนี้ “แคทก็ใช้ห้องนั้นประจำเวลาพวกเรามาราธอนหนังหรืออยากเล่นเลเซอร์แท็กในบ้านนี้ แล้วรายนั้นไม่ได้มีปัญหาเรื่องหาที่พักใหม่ด้วย”

 

เขาไม่ทราบเหตุผลตัวเองเช่นกัน มันไม่ค่อยเป็นรูปเป็นร่าง

 

นายและนางมิดเดิลดิทช์ย้ายไปทำธุรกิจซอสมะเขือเทศแถวอิตาลีทางตอนใต้ตามความฝันสมัยเรียนมัธยม ปล่อยบ้านแก่ลูกชายผู้เพิ่งย้ายกลับเข้าเมืองเกิดหลังจบปริญญาโทได้สักครึ่งปี ทอมทราบเรื่องนี้เนื่องจากเป็นไม่กี่หัวข้อที่เขาคุยกับมิดเดิลดิทช์ได้นาน สมัยทางนั้นยังเกร็งๆ ใส่เขาอยู่ ครอบครัวเขาเองค่อนข้างรักกันดี หากเป็นความใกล้ชิดผ่านโทรศัพท์ช่วงวันสำคัญกับอีเมล์แนบรูปน่าสนใจในชีวิตซึ่งไม่มีผู้รับรวมอยู่ด้วย พ่อแม่ของทอมเซ็นใบหย่าตอนเขายังเรียนมัธยม หากยังอยู่ด้วยกันรอน้องสาวเขาเรียนจบ หลังจากนั้นทุกคนแยกย้ายกันเป็นก้านดอกไม้ที่เชือกมัดไว้ไม่อยู่ พ่อย้ายไปสอนหนังสือที่โคลัมเบีย แม่ไปสอนที่กลาสโกว์ พี่สาวเป็นนักข่าวสถานีวิทยุท้องถิ่นไม่นานได้ไปทำงานกับทีมภาคสนามในอินเดีย แล้วก็ประจำที่นั่นเลย ส่วนน้องสาวกำลังสร้างเส้นทางอาชีพนักแสดงอยู่ลอสแอนเจลิส

 

บ้านฮิดเดิลสตันหลังเก่าอยู่บนถนนบล็องซีตัน ทางเดินปูอิฐสีเถ้าขับให้ท้องถนนดูอ่อนตาเท่าหมอกสาง เมืองปลูกต้นโอ๊คเรียงเป็นทิวยาวตลอดสายถนนนั้น ทอมมองทางเดินถูกใบโอ๊คย้อมส้มกลางฤดูใบไม้ร่วงครั้งสุดท้ายจากหน้าต่างห้องทำงานของแม่ แล้วประชุมสายครอบครัว พวกเขาขายบ้านหลังนั้น มิดเดิลดิทช์บอกว่าตนเคยเกือบตัดสินใจจะทำเช่นเดียวกัน สุดท้ายหนุ่มผมยุ่งเปลี่ยนใจเพราะมีช่วงหนึ่ง เดนนิงส์มาค้างด้วยบ่อยจนเขาคิดว่าเธออาจจะย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ด้วย “ _บางทีอาจเป็นตอนหกสิบก็ได้นะ_ ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ตอนนั้นฮัมอารมณ์ดี

 

ส่วนมิดเดิลดิทช์ตอนนี้กำลังขู่เข็ญให้พวกเขาโดดงานไปออกเดท “โธมัส ไม่”

 

“โทมัส ใช่!”

 

คริสซ่อนหัวเราะอยู่หลังชามธัญพืช

 

“พวกเราสายแล้ว”

 

“วันนี้พวกเราเปิดหอสมุดตอนบ่ายเพราะช่วงเช้าจะมีคนเข้ามาทำความสะอาดระบบปรับอากาศ” มิดเดิลดิทช์สวนทันควัน ทอมยอมรับว่าตนลืมสนิท “นัดไปตั้งนาน ในที่สุดก็มาสักที ไม่งั้นคงเป็นนายกับฉันปีนกันขึ้นไปเขี่ยก้อนฝุ่นยักษ์ยัดไส้หนูออกมาอีก”

 

“งั้นคริสก็สายแล้ว”

 

“ฉันโดนบริษัทปิดปากมัดมือชกส่งไปดูเฮลิคอปเตอร์ที่ไม่ได้ลงทะเบียนถูกกฎหมายให้มหาเศรษฐี ตารางงานฉันไม่ได้ตอกบัตรแบบนั้น”

 

“อ๊ะ ฉันลืมไปหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์” มิดเดิลดิทช์ประกาศลั่น คว้าหนังสือพิมพ์ฉบับเช้านี้บนโต๊ะกลางห้องครัว จ้ำอ้าวออกนอกบ้าน ปล่อยทอมนั่งประคองหูถ้วยน้ำชา ยลรอยยิ้มเผล่ของคริสเปื้อนแยมส้มแช่ละอองแดด

 

“ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าโธมัสสบายดีไหม”

 

“ถ้าธอมป์สันอยู่ตรงนี้คงลงเอยอีหรอบเดียวกัน ยายนั่นชอบแซวด้วยว่าเกมจีบฉันมันฝ่อสนิท ตั้งชื่อทีมพวกเราเวลาเล่นเกมแก้ปริศนาว่า ‘ _บักไบไร้ประโยชน์_ ’ จนพิธีกรจำหน้าได้แล้ว” คริสเริ่มล้างภาชนะคืนมิดเดิลดิทช์ ทอมลุกบ้าง สายตาไล่ตามภาพมือแข็งแรงรองใต้น้ำก๊อก ความคิดย้อนถึงแผ่นกระดานโต้คลื่นข้างจักรยานในห้องพักซึ่งเขาเคยอยู่ถัดมา “นายอยากทำอะไรล่ะ อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับเช้านี้”

 

ทอมหันหลังพิงขอบอ่างล้างจาน ห่อไหล่จนหัวไหล่ชนแก้ม “ผมเกรงว่ามันจะไม่ต่างจากเมื่อก่อนเท่าไร”

 

“แต่ฉันจะไม่เหมือนเมื่อก่อนนะ หลังจากนี้ฉันจะลอกคราบนี่ออก แล้วเปิดเผยร่างแท้จริงสักที ข้างในฉันเป็นกิ้งก่าสูงสองเมตร ที่ผ่านมาฉันเดินงอเข่า”

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์เดินกลับมาเจอช่วงท้ายศึกปาก้อนฟองสบู่ใส่ แขนสองฝ่ายงัดกันอยู่ตรงขอบอ่างล้างจาน คริสดันแขนมีฟองท่วมของทอมเข้าไปล้างน้ำ ทอมเตรียมพร้อมรอรับคำแซวอื่น แต่มิดเดิลดิทช์ชูโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้น

 

“แคทโทรมา เขาอยากให้ฉันไปพูดที่โรงเรียนแทน”

 

“แคทเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

“เห็นว่างานอีกที่มีปัญหาขึ้นมา” มิดเดิลดิทช์ทำหน้ายุ่ง “ฉันเลย -- นายช่วยไปดูแคททีได้ไหม ฉันพอรู้จักร้านที่ยายนั่นรับจ็อบอยู่”

 

ทอมหยุดสะบัดชายเสื้อไล่น้ำชื้นผ้า “มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

“หมู่นี้ “อีกงานหนึ่ง” ของแคทสร้างปัญหาบ่อยพิลึก ฉันอยากไปดูให้แน่ว่าเขาโอเค”

 

“งั้นฉันไปพูดที่โรงเรียนเอง นายไปหาแคทเถอะ”

 

เจ้าของบ้านผงกศีรษะ ถอดเสื้อคลุมออก วิ่งหาถุงเท้าโดยไม่สนว่ามันไม่เข้าคู่กัน มิดเดิลดิทช์กระโดดเหยงๆ โยนกุญแจบ้านฝากให้ทอมช่วยล็อกประตูระหว่างใส่รองเท้า จากนั้นจึงบึ่งรถไปหาเพื่อน ทอมกับคริสตัดสินใจช่วยเก็บกวาดห้องครัว

 

“โรงเรียนฉันมีเชิญคนนมาพูดแค่ปีละครั้งเองมั้ง เรื่องระวังภัยจากคนแปลกหน้ามั่ง เรื่องดื่มเหล้าตอนอายุไม่ถึงเกณฑ์มั่ง -- เออ ใช่ มีปีหนึ่งเป็นนักดับเพลิง”

 

“ที่นี่มีโรงเรียนเฉพาะทางด้านศิลปะอยู่กลางเมืองน่ะครับ พอใกล้ช่วงเทศกาลประกวดภาพยนตร์ เขาจะเชิญคนจากสื่อหลายๆ ด้านไปพูดที่โรงเรียนเพื่อให้เด็กหาแรงบันดาลใจ ส่วนใหญ่คนของเราก็ไปพูดเรื่องการดัดแปลงหนังสือเป็นอะไรสักอย่าง หรือการตีความใหม่ตามยุคสมัย ปีก่อนโธมัสเป็นคนไปพูดเรื่องการดัดแปลงงานของเอ็ดการ์ อลัน โปเป็นเกม”

 

“แล้วนายจะพูดเรื่องอะไร”

 

“ก็อย่างเช่น มีคนเอาทั้งเรื่อง _แมคเบธ_ มาเล่นคนเดียว…”

 

 

Ò

 

 

เขาไม่ได้พูดเรื่อง _แมคเบธ_ แค่เปิดปาก นอกห้องกิจกรรมที่ทางโรงเรียนจัดไว้สำหรับงานนี้ก็เกิดเสียงโหวกเหวก บรรดาเด็กกลุ่มเดียวกับเมื่อวันก่อน พ่วงด้วยเด็กท่าทางอยู่ชั้นปีโตกว่ากำลังโบกกระดาษโวยวาย ทอมจับใจความได้เพียงในสถาบันนี้ สมาชิกสายการละครเวทีได้รับการปฏิบัติไม่เป็นธรรมนัก ชมรมขาดครูที่ปรึกษาอย่างเป็นทางการมาหลายรุ่น ห้องสมุดโรงเรียนมีชั้นบทละครน้อยกว่าหมวดหนังสือแนะนำคนวัยสามสิบว่าควรจัดระเบียบชีวิตเช่นไร คำขอเปลี่ยนแผงคุมไฟโรงละครถูกปฏิเสธเจ็ดปีรวด

 

“โรงเรียนไม่มีปัญญาเปลี่ยนแผงคุมไฟให้พวกนายหรอก พระเจ้า แผงหนึ่งซื้อรถสปอร์ตได้เลยมั้ง”

 

“งบที่โครงการทำหนังของพวกแกเมื่อปีก่อนต้องจ่ายสำหรับไปเก็บภาพที่ออสเตรเลียแพงกว่าอีกโว้ย แล้วไอ้เรื่องบ้านั่นไม่เห็นได้รางวัลอะไรเลย!”

 

“ยุคนี้มีเน็ตฟลิกซ์แล้ว เจฟฟ์ ก่อนรองเท้ากีฬาจะตาย ละครเวทีนั่นแหละที่จะล่วงหน้าไปก่อน”

 

“เอาเวลาไปห่วงยอดทำเงินของหนังที่พวกแกอยากทำในอนาคตเถอะ!”

 

ทอมเริ่มจมลงสู่บ่อความทรงจำน่าอาดูร (เพียงเล็กน้อย) ของประสบการณ์พยายามแทรกบทโต้วาทีดุเดือดเลือดพล่านในโรงอาหารมหาวิทยาลัย ระหว่างนักศึกษาปรัชญากับวิศวกรรมคอมพิวเตอร์ ตอนมีนักเรียนฝ่ายหนึ่งชี้มายังเขา “ลองถามเขาดูสิ เขาอยากให้หนังสือที่เขารักโดนดัดแปลงเป็นละครเวทีหรือเป็นหนัง!”

 

ใจหนึ่งทอมอยากแย้งว่าเขาสามารถรักภาพยนตร์และละครเวทีที่เขียนบทขึ้นใหม่ได้ ไม่ต้องดัดแปลงจากหนังสือ แถมเขามีทั้งบัญชีเน็ตฟลิกซ์และแอมะซอนไพรม์ ไอดริสพูดถึงสเตริโอไทป์บรรณารักษ์ในสมองคนนอกอาชีพบ่อยยิ่งกว่าบ่อย ซึ่งทอมไม่มีประสบการณ์มาค้านสักทีหนึ่ง เขาขยุกขยิกบนเก้าอี้ไร้พนักสี่ขา ตัดสินใจหัวเราะแห้งแผ่วนำไปก่อนเพื่อเว้นจังหวะ ลอบหวังลมแล้งไปพร้อมกันว่าเด็กทุกคนจะใจเย็นลง

 

“ผมชอบทั้งสองอย่าง”

 

ทุกคนส่งเสียงโอดครวญ

 

“ผมเสียใจด้วย แต่ผมพอบอกได้ว่าพวกเราจะเถียงกันไปตลอดกาลว่าอย่างไหนดีกว่า แต่ความจริงคือ ผมคิดว่าทั้งสองอย่างไม่ได้อยู่เพื่อทำลายกัน หรือต้องมีใครไปต่อแล้วทิ้งอีกคนไว้ข้างหลัง _มัมมา มีอา_ กลายเป็นภาพยนตร์ แล้วคนก็รู้จักเรื่องนี้มากขึ้น คนที่ไม่มีโอกาสหรืออภิสิทธิ์จะชมละครเรื่องนี้ในโรงละคร _ลีกัลลีย์ บลอนด์_ กลายเป็นละครเวที แสดงศักยภาพความท้าทายที่ละครเวทีสามารถทำได้กับการนำเสนอภาพต่างๆ”

 

“แต่ละครเวทีเป็นของ _ลำบาก_ ” เด็กสายภาพยนตร์ซึ่งจวนจะบีบคอกับเด็กนามเจฟฟ์ได้ทุกเมื่อขัด

 

“ผมได้ดูบทละครของเชคสเปียร์ในรูปแบบภาพยนตร์มาก่อน แล้วมันวิเศษมาก คำพูด ตัวละคร สะกดผมไว้ได้ทั้งหมด ผมรู้จักนักประพันธ์ที่กลายเป็นคนโปรดของผมผ่านภาพยนตร์ ผมค้นพบถ้อยคำที่เรียงร้อยเหมือนเขาวงกต สร้างโดยมนุษย์ แต่เก็บธรรมชาติที่ยิ่งใหญ่เอาไว้ทุกตารางนิ้วของกำแพงที่คดเคี้ยว”

 

นั่นคือคืนหนึ่งที่เดวอน เขากับเบเนดิกต์นั่งเล่นในป้อมผ้าห่ม นอนดูโทรทัศน์เล่นวิดีโอ _โรมิโอแอนด์จูเลียต_ ของปี 1968

 

“แต่ครั้งแรกที่ผมได้ดูงานของเชคสเปียร์บนเวที ผมเห็นมากกว่าภาพจากบทละครเคลื่อนไหว ผมเห็นทั้งละครที่เล่นอยู่บนเวที เห็นชีวิตในปัจจุบันและในอดีต ผมเข้าใจความรู้สึกของภาพที่เราอยากเล่า ถึงบรรดาคนในเมืองซึ่งละจากงาน วิ่งกรูผ่านประตูเข้าไปในโรงละคร แล้วหัวเราะด้วยกัน ส่งเสียงด้วยกัน ในโรงละคร”

 

ตอนนั้นเป็นโรงละครใหญ่จุคนได้หนึ่งพันห้าร้อยคน เขาอยู่ท่ามกลางคลื่นทะเลเบาะนั่ง กระแสเสียงโต้ตอบต่อความเคลื่อนไหวบนเวทีโถมชโลมบนตัวเขาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

 

“มีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งเกิดขึ้นระหว่างนักแสดง ทีมงานเบื้องหลังไฟ ฉาก สถานที่ทั้งหมด และคนดู เพราะช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้น พวกเราคืนชีพให้กับความพยายามของอดีต โดยไม่สูญเสียปัจจุบันของตัวเอง ดังนั้นผมรักทั้งสองอย่างจริงๆ พวกคุณคงไม่ได้กรรมการที่ตัดสินเด็ดขาดหรอก ผมขอโทษด้วยนะครับ” ทอมไหวไหล่

 

บรรดานักเรียนเงียบครู่หนึ่ง ทอมสงสัยว่าตนควรจะลุกได้เสียที

 

“เห็นไหม! เขาบอกว่าหนังมันแพร่หลายและเก็บรักษาได้ดีกว่า!”

 

“เขากำลังพูดถึงสิ่งที่ดูของในจอไปไม่มีวันสร้างขึ้นมาได้เฟ้ย!”

 

 _ยัป_ มั่นใจแล้วว่าควรลุกออกจากตรงนี้ ทอมกลัดกระดุมสูทตัวนอกพร้อมลุกขึ้น ครูผู้คุมกิจกรรมเหยียดแขนส่งสัญญาณสนับสนุนว่าควรเผ่นออกประตูอีกด้าน

 

“นี่ต่างหาก ดรามาติค” คริสปิดปากหัวเราะคิกคัก ยืนกอดอกพิงเสารออยู่ ทอมลืมไปสนิทว่าคนอายุน้อยกว่าตามมาด้วย พวกครูแนะนำให้คริสรออยู่ข้างนอกโดยไม่อ้อมแอ้มปิดบังว่าชายหนุ่มผมทองเข้มอาจทำนักเรียนเสียสมาธิ “กลับกันเลยไหม ยังพอมีเวลาให้พวกเราเดทกัน เพื่อนของนายจะได้ไม่ผิดหวัง”

 

“เอ้อ ถ้ายังไง เชิญไปรับเครื่องดื่มที่ห้องพักของพวกเราก่อนได้นะ แทนคำขอโทษที่นักเรียนของเราเสียมารยาท” ครูคนคุมกิจกรรมเสนอ เดินนำทั้งสองไปห้องพักครูบนทางเดินชั้นสอง นิ้วโป้งกับนิ้วชี้กางนวดขมับจนถึงหน้ากาต้มน้ำร้อน “ขอโทษด้วยครับ นักเรียนของเราค่อนข้างจะ…”

 

“มีความกระตือรือร้นและความสนใจที่เต็มไปด้วยพลัง” ทอมช่วย “ผมพอจะทราบครับ”

 

“สารภาพตามตรง พวกเขาจะคอยจับโอกาสที่มีคนนอกโรงเรียนโผล่มาเรื่อย หวังว่าเรื่องจะออกไปสู่สาธารณะ แล้วสวรรค์จะเข้าข้างตัวเอง หลายปีก่อน เด็กสายบัลเล่ต์ก็งัดไม้นี้มาใช้บีบให้โรงเรียนยอมปูพื้นห้องซ้อมทั้งหมดใหม่” ตบท้ายด้วยการหัวเราะเหนื่อยหน่าย วิธีส่ายหน้ายิ่งแสดงความเอือมระอา เพียงแค่ไม่จริงจังต่อความรู้สึกแง่ลบนัก อาจแค่ทำชิงว่านักเรียนตัวเองก่อนคนนอกว่า

 

คริสลูบคาง ท่าทางทึ่ง “โรงเรียนฉันก็ไม่ได้มีบรรยากาศแสดงจุดยืนอะไรกันขนาดนี้เหมือนกัน พวกเราออกไปทาง _ไม่สนสิถึงจะเท่_ มากกว่า”

 

ครูคนนั้นรินเครื่องดื่มใส่แก้วกระดาษแจก

 

“ผมเห็นสิ่งดีในการที่พวกเขาปกป้องหวงแหนศาสตร์ที่ตัวเองทุ่มเทให้นะครับ มันเป็นความท้าทายของผู้ใหญ่ที่ควรมองให้ดี และประเมินเหตุผลในการกระทำของพวกเขา แล้วเลือกสรรวิธีตอบสนองมากกว่าแค่การปฏิเสธในทันที”

 

รอยยิ้มบนหน้าครูคนนั้นเริ่มค้างดั่งถูกนำมาฉาบติดไว้ “จะว่าไป ตอนแรกผมเข้าใจว่าคนที่จะมาพูดเป็นบรรณารักษ์อีกคน ผู้หญิง”

 

“ใช่ครับ เผอิญบรรณารักษ์คนนั้นมีธุระสำคัญด่วน ผมเลยมาแทน”

 

“แต่เธอยังทำงานอยู่ที่หอสมุดใช่ไหม”

 

ทอมหยุด เขาตั้งใจมองคู่สนทนาอีกครั้ง -- โอลิเวอร์ แซนด์เซ่น -- ครูผู้ชายอายุน้อย รูปร่างสันทัดท่าทางแข็งแรงดี ใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลาหมดจด ผมแต่งเป็นระเบียบทว่าไม่เรียบแปล้ รอยยิ้มเป็นธรรมชาติรับเข้ากับโครงหน้าใหญ่คมสัน สวมเสื้อเชิ้ตติดกระดุมเกือบหมดยกเว้นเม็ดบน และไม่ผูกเนคไท ทอมเคยเห็นครูลักษณะเช่นนี้เป็นที่รักใคร่ในโรงเรียนตั้งแต่สมัยประถม เนี้ยบทว่าไม่เคร่งเกินเหตุ คงมีอารมณ์ขันทว่าไม่พยายามเกินรสนิยมวัยรุ่น

 

กระนั้นแววตาไม่ชวนผูกมิตรสักนิดเดียว เขาเห็นรอยยิ้ม เห็นความอบอุ่นประดับทั่ว ตั้งแต่โหนกแก้มไล่ถึงปลายนิ้ว แต่แววตากลับแข็งกระด้าง จับจ้องทอมดั่งกำลังประเมินศัตรู ซึ่งบรรณารักษ์หนุ่มไม่คิดว่านี่เป็นประเด็นครูเจ้าถิ่นหึงหวงความนิยมตัวเอง เพราะเขาไม่เห็นสายตานี้กระทบลงคริส

 

“ผมได้คุยกับเธอบ่อยๆ ช่วงที่เราตกลงกันเรื่องที่เธอจะมาพูดที่โรงเรียน แล้ว…เราค่อนข้างคุยถูกคอกันดี แล้ววันนี้เธออยู่ที่หอสมุดไหมครับ ผมอยากชวนเธอไปดื่มกาแฟด้วยกัน”

 

“ขอโทษนะครับ แต่ผมยืนยันหรือเปิดเผยข้อมูลเจ้าหน้าที่ของผมแบบนี้ไม่ได้”

 

แก้วกระดาษลอบวางคืนลงโต๊ะ

 

“ช่วยผมหน่อยเถอะ ผมแค่เขินน่ะ เลยอยากทำเป็นเหมือนเรื่องบังเอิญ”

 

“ถ้าคุณได้โทรคุยกับบรรณารักษ์คนนั้น ผมแนะนำให้โทรหาอีกครั้งเพื่อถามความต้องการของทางนั้นนะครับ”

 

ข้างหลังเขา ทอมบอกได้ว่าคริสขยับวางแก้วลงเช่นกัน

 

“เฮ้ ใกล้ได้เวลาแล้ว พวกเราไปกันเถอะ”

 

“พวกเราขอตัวก่อนนะครับ”

 

ขายาวสองครู่สาวอ้าว คริสจับแขนทอมไว้หลวมๆ ต่างฝ่ายต่างรีบเดินทิ้งแนวรั้วโรงเรียนไว้ให้ไกล พวกเขาเริ่มคุยกันใหม่เอาตอนเดินมาถึงทางม้าลายแรก คนยืนเบียดรอสัญญาณไฟเปลี่ยน “พวก เมื่อกี้อุณหภูมิดิ่งลงอย่างเร็วเลย เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ”

 

“ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน คริส แต่เขาไม่พูดชื่อแคทออกมาสักที ผมเลยรู้สึกว่ามีบางอย่างแปลกๆ แค่ผมโทรไปแจ้งทางโรงเรียนว่าผมมาแทนที่แคท ผมยังต้องแนะนำตัวเลย”

 

“หมอนั่นอาจจะแหลก็ได้ ที่จริงครูคนอื่นคุยกับแคท แล้วหมอนี่ขอสลับตัวกัน ไว้ลองไปถามเจ้าหล่อนดูสิ”

 

“ผมก็ตั้งใจแบบนั้น” ทอมเช็คโทรศัพท์มือถือ หน้าจอแสดงเวลาทับภาพฉากหลัง ปราศจากสายเรียกเข้าหรือข้อความลางานช่วงบ่ายจากเดนนิงส์

 

“เฮ้”

 

สัญญาณไฟเปลี่ยน คนรอบข้างพวกเขาทั้งสองออกเดินก่อน

 

“ครับ?”

 

“คิ้วจะผูกกันแล้ว เกิดมัวยุ่งแกะปมคิ้วออกตอนเพื่อนนายกำลังด่าหนุ่มที่มาตามจีบแบบหยึยๆ เดี๋ยวนายก็เกลียดตัวเองอีกหรอก”

 

เขาขยับเดินเองบวกกับแรงรั้งดึงพอประมาณรอบข้อมือ นิ้วโป้งของคริสวนเหนือรอยนูนกระดูกตรงข้อมือ

 

“หรือเพื่อนนายมีศัตรูคู่อาฆาตตั้งแต่สมัยเรียน แล้วหมอนั่นวางยาในแก้วนายเพื่อหวังจะลักพาตัวนายหรือเปล่า” คริสจับหน้าทอม แสร้งถ่างดูดวงตาเขา มืออีกข้างทำทีจับชีพจรบนลำคอ ทั้งยังยื่นจมูกเข้ามาดมฟุดฟิด “ไม่อ่ะ นายแค่ยังอวลกลิ่นยาเสน่ห์จากนักเขียนสี่ร้อยปีก่อน ไม่มียาไหนถอนฤทธิ์นี้ได้หรอก หมอขอแสดงความยินดีด้วยครับ”

 

อ้อมแขนคริสรัดเขาแน่นเมื่อขึ้นมาบนบาทวิถีอีกฝั่ง

 

 

Ò

 

 

แต่เดนนิงส์ไม่เข้ากะห้องสมุดช่วงบ่าย มิดเดิลดิทช์กระหืดกระหอบเปิดประตูเข้ามา ตาสองข้างบวมแดง

 

“แคทหายไปแล้ว”

 

จะโทรเท่าไร รอนานขนาดไหน

 

“เธอบอกว่าเธออยู่ที่นี่ไม่ได้”

 

ทอมได้ยินประโยคนั้นบ่อยๆ

 

 

 

 


End file.
